14 días sin Levi
by Harye Lee
Summary: Un viaje de negocios lo separara del amor de su vida, Levi no le permitió ir con él ya que es una gran distracción. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Eren sin su dotación de Levi? ¿Sus amigos lo dejaran ir con su novio? ¿Algún día de estos no tendrá a Levi en su mente? Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1: La despedida

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 **Parejas: Ereri/Riren.**

 **Advertencias: La dejare abajo, ya que quiero que sea sorpresa, si dejas de leerlo por la sorpresa, lo lamento siempre quise hacer un fic así.**

 **Se que tengo otros fic en proceso, pero este fic esta terminado así que no habrá problemas con los otros.**

* * *

Día uno: La despedida

Eren observo como Levi se alejaba cada vez más de él, después de una larga despedida (que duro unos veinte minutos) por fin soltó a su novio y lo dejo ir.

No lo soltó por la amenaza que le dijo, no para nada, tenía mucho auto control, no era de esos estúpidos novios celosos que se aferraban a su pareja cual sanguijuelas. Para nada, lo dejo ir porque era el deber de Rivaille irse a Rose para arreglar unos negocios, ahora él se dedicaría a la escuela y el hogar, mantendría limpio su nidito de amor.

\- Mejor nos vamos Mikasa- Asintió cargando a Eren, la chica sonrió, esos nudos que le habían enseñado en el campamento eran perfectos, en ninguno momento su mejor amigo pudo zafarse de esas gruesas cuerdas.

Armin suspiro, si no fuera por la amenaza de Levi y la cuerda de su amiga, Eren habría comprado el primer boleto para Rose.

\- Traten de no recordarme a Levi este mes- Armin dudaba que fuera posible, Eren recordaría a su novio hasta viendo el gato roñoso de su vecina Hanji.

(╯°□°）╯

Como buena amiga que era, Mikasa dejo encerrado a Eren en su casa, en la mañana vendría para ir juntos a la escuela.

-Luces muy feliz Mikasa- La chica asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hare muchas cosas juntas con Eren estos 14 días, será como antes de enamorase de ese enano- Armin le sonrió para animarla, ese mes seria largo incluso para él, que tenía que cuidar la salud mental de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Le has dejado comida?- La chica asintió.- Entonces estará muy bien, yo bloquee el número de Rivaille, solo recibirá sus llamadas, pero no podrá hablarle.

Ambos sonrieron, eran unos muy buenos amigos.

(╯°□°）╯

Seguro esa era obra del diablo o de Armin (que era casi lo mismo) ya que no podía llamar al amor de su vida. Era el mensaje 500 (en serio que lo era) en mandarle a su lindo novio.

Arrojo el teléfono celular lejos, no le servía de nada, no podía marcarle del teléfono de casa, ya que Mikasa se lo había llevado.

\- ¿Qué haré?- Se preguntó con dramatismo, lo primero que debía hacer ese horrible día era: mirar las fotos de su amado, tal vez complacerse cuando llegara a la carpeta **HOT** que tenía y después jugar algún vídeo juego.

Ya no llamaría a su amado, él tenía mucho auto control.

Solo era cuestión de horas para que su Levi llamara y le avisara que había llegado bien al hotel, sin ningún contratiempo.

Oh su Levi, su amado y hermoso Levi.

Ese chico era perfecto, le gustaba todo del Ackerman, desde sus largas piernas, sus labios delgados, su abdomen bien formado, sus nalgas, los diminutos dedos de sus pies y manos, su lindo cabello negro, sus brazos, sus ojos, su rosado ano y ese pene que lo embestía.

Así es, en esa linda relación ambos eran parejos, el recibía eso de Levi y él también se lo daba. No podía saber que le gustaba más, ser embestido o embestir a Rivaille, el sexo con su novio era genial de las dos formas.

-Rivaille, amor de mi vida te extrañare- Grito con dramatismo, ni siquiera podía salir hasta que sus amigos llegaran, era un total fastidio estar solo en casa- Te esperare como un fiel perro a su amo.

Se prometió el chico con una gran sonrisa, jugaría vídeo juegos hasta dormir, igual no tenía nada de tarea de la universidad y la casa estaba reluciente.

(╯°□°）╯

-Hola Jean- Saludo Armin a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Armin?- Jean se masajeo las sienes- No quiero ser grosero pero estoy ocupado, se rápido.

\- Entiendo, solo quería saber si le avisaste a seguridad que no podía dejar entrar a Eren al aeropuerto. Sé que no te agrada pero hazlo por...

-Mira Armin no se ni porque te hago ese favor, ¿Qué gano yo ayudando al bastardo?- El rubio se molestó, tenía que usar su arma más fuerte, Jean era su mejor amigo, pero Eren era como su hermano.

\- Si no lo haces le diré a Marco tu secreto, él es muy bueno y noble, pero no sé si te perdonara **eso** \- Escucho jadear a Jean- Sabia que no me fallarías amigo, adiós que estas ocupado.

Colgó sonriendo, si, a veces él podía llegar a ser malvado, pero todo lo hacía para ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Descuida, le avise a Annie de igual forma, Eren no pondrá un pie en el aeropuerto- Mikasa le sonrió a su amiga.

Armin sabía que su amiga lo hacía solo para pasar esos días con Eren sin el novio celoso de este.

\- Sé que será así Mikasa, lo sé de sobra- Suspiro, esos serían los 14 días más largos de su vida.

* * *

 **De nuevo regreso con mis fic´s cortos, verán, este fic se me vino a la mente ya que aun estaba recuperándome de haber terminado Ackerman World, no tienen mucho que ver, así que si no lo has leído no tendrá problema con este, pero ese fic es tierno y yo quería una versión mas por así decirlo, atrevida, loca y con más personajes, el otro es más de los Ackerman y en este los Ackerman casi ni están (creo). También porque siempre me pregunte que haría Eren sin levi, y aquí tenemos 14 días para saber que hará**.

Ahora la advertencia: Este fic es suke, ósea ambos son semes, verán, es la primera vez que no me decido quien se vería mejor de seme y uke, como saben yo escribo riren y ereri, y es la primera vez que no supe como ponerlos. Espero que no dejen de leerlo por ese detalle.

El fic lo subiré lunes y viernes, para no intervenir con los otros.

A los que esperan el lemmon que prometí de Ackerman World ya estoy escribiéndolo, así que pronto lo estaré subiendo, tendrá espero mucha miel.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en mis otros fic´s.

Harye Lee.


	2. Chapter 2: La universidad

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic suke, osea ambos son tanto el activo como el sumiso.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Días dos: La universidad.

Apenas despertó se estiro, escucho algunos de sus huesos crujir, había dormido en piso de la sala después de llamar a Levi.

Suspiro recordando su soledad, Levi no estaba para pegarle por dormir en la fría sala.

\- Se fue el tirano, ahora soy libre de no limpiar el sótano- Odiaba ese lugar, siempre era oscuro y tétrico.- Un mensaje.

Sonrió con la esperanza de que fuera su novio.

 _ **De: My Love**_

 _ **Eren no te olvides de limpiar la casa, TODA, hasta el sótano, si tiene una sola telaraña te corto el pene.**_

 _ **Créeme que no lo extrañaré, así tendré más libertad de metértela duro y sin obstáculos.**_

Gimió llevándose las manos a su parte baja, le gustaba que su Levi le hiciera el amor, pero también le gustaba ver gemir y suplicar a su novio debajo de él.

Las desventajas de ser ambos los Activo-pasivo, era que, les gustaba hacer ambas cosas, por eso se turnaban y hacían el sexo más interesante.

\- Sabía que tenía que limpiarlo de todas formas- Suspiro, tenía que ducharse, desayunar y esperar a que sus amigos llegaran por él.

Se levantó a duras penas, si Levi estuviera le prepararía un buen desayuno, con besos incluidos en el menú.

Oh su Levi, ahora estarían en la ducha haciendo el amor.

(╯°□°）╯

-Ya llegamos Eren, espero que estés listo- Armin entro junto a Mikasa, los dos se dirigieron al comedor, lo más seguro era que estuviera allí.

-Hola chicos- Le saludo Eren con cansancio- por favor pónganme en coma y despiértenme hasta que el amor de mi vida regrese.

Armin no supo sin reír, llorar o golpear a su amigo hasta que razonara.

\- Después, ahora acaba de desayunar y vamos a la universidad, para que te distraigas y cuando menos lo esperes Rivaille estará junto a ti.

-Eso es, obtendré las mejores notas y Levi me dará mimos, haremos el amor, será tan especial- Eren se levantó muy emocionado, con sus energías renovadas.

\- Así es, si Levi te encuentra triste el estará triste también- Los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron, era tan fácil de manipular.

\- Iré por mis cosas, ya desayune solo necesito cambiarme la pijama- el chico corrió a su cuarto.

-Eren se ve bien recién levantado- Dijo Mikasa cubriendo su cara con la bufanda que Eren le había regalado- Que surte tiene el enano.

(╯°□°）╯

Con las energías renovadas Eren llego hasta la cárcel (Universidad), camino a paso seguro, haría todo sus deberes como buen esposo-esposa que era.

-Hola Eren- le saludo Marco amistosamente.

-Hola Marco y Jean, ¿Cómo están los dos?- todos se sorprendieron por el buen trato de Eren hacia Jean, siempre era un hola bastardo, una pelea verbal y unas disculpas forzada.

-Muy bien- Contestaron ambos muy extrañados.

-Hola Jean, buenos días Marco- El cara de caballo tembló a ver al rubio.

-Hola demonio ¿Cómo te va? ¿Alguna nueva víctima?- Saludo Jean con sarcasmo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca haría algo así- Armin sonrió, con esa linda sonrisa shotacona-angelical, esa que le había engañado hace años.

\- Jean por favor no digas esas cosas tan horribles de Armin, míralo, ¿Crees que alguien tan bueno haría algo malo?- Marco le pellizco una mejilla enojado.

-Si- Eren y Jean afirmaron seriamente- Que no te engañe.

\- Así es- Mikasa también afirmo, con una mente tan brillante, también llegaban ideas malas a esa cabecita rubia.

\- Chicos- Exclamo Armin ofendido- Bien si piensan que soy así nunca los volveré a ayudar.

-Vamos mi ángel rubio, sabes que yo te amo- Eren le abrazo acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿También me amas?-Pregunto Mikasa desviando la mirada.

-Claro que te amo- Eren la atrajo a ese abrazo lleno de amor amistoso.

Todos quedaron deslumbrados por el brillo que iluminaba a Eren, ahora se veía radiante, pero, cuando recordara a Rivaille, todo se iría abajo.

-Solo vamos a clases.

(╯°□°）╯

 **'Te amo' 'Te extraño' 'Ereri-Riren forever' 'Amo tu agujero' 'Me encanta tu pene' 'Amo cuando me besas el cuello' 'Levi solo ama a Eren' Rivaille Ackerman de Jaeger' Eren Jeager de Ackerman' 'Eren solo ama a Levi' 'Me enciendes Ackerman' 'Ojala esto fuera un m-preg, nuestros bebes serian hermosos' 'Dame un hijo, o te lo hago yo'**

Termino de garabatear palabras al azar, la clase de matemáticas estaba siendo aburrida, como siempre.

-Jaeger, son más interesante sus garabatos que las matemáticas avanzadas- El profesor le miro molesto.

"Cualquier cosa es más divertidas que los números" pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo.

-Para nada, solo que eso ya lo aprendí, me lo explico mi novio- Se apresuró a decir, no quería un sermón del maestro acerca de la importancia de esa materia.

Le molestaba, siempre reprochándole por el poco interés que le tenía a esa clase.

\- Entonces iluminemos Jaeger- El avanzo tomando el marcador que el profesor le ofreció.

-Está bien- Acepto de mala gana.

(╯°□°）╯

-Fue tan inesperado Eren, no tenía ni idea de que sabias tanto de matemáticas. Aún recuerdo cuando tenías que repetir curso- Armin le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Esos tiempos ya no volverán, mi Levi es un genio, me ayuda en las materias en las cuales me va mal- Oh su Levi, le iría mal ahora que no estaba para explicarle las cosas que no entendía.

\- Vamos Eren no te desanimes, mejor vayamos a tu casa a jugar algún vídeo juego como en los viejos tiempos.

-No lo creo, tengo que limpiar mi casa, en especial el sótano- frunció los labios molesto- Levi me dijo que si no lo hacía me cortaría el pene y no quiero eso.

-Ya sabes cómo es

(╯°□°）╯

Se dejó caer a mitad de la sala, por fin había terminado la limpieza, ahora que Rivaille no estaba, era más pesado y estresante el hacer todo en la casa. Pero bueno, ya después se acostumbraría.

Mikasa aún no le regresaba su teléfono de casa y Armin no le explico cómo desbloquear el número de su amor.

-Ahora la tarea, esperare la llamada de...-

Tomo su celular, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la llamada entrante.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- Rio por el comentario de esa persona- Te extraño mucho.

Tomo la ropa que le faltaba por doblar, si llamaba mientras hacía eso tal vez se le haría menos tedioso.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto, Levi no es así mamá, es un buen hombre- Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, siempre era así cuando hablaba de su pareja- No sabes cuánto lo amo, ya sé que es seis años mayor que yo, pero eso no es un impedimento. Te pido que no hablemos más de esto, y no le llames para molestarlo.

Se masajeo las sienes, su mama no dejaba de llamarle para saber si Levi no le había hecho nada malo. Vaya mierda, primero el fastidio de la escuela y después su madre, ya sabía que sin Rivaille su día iría del mal a peor.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con su pareja, antes que su madre lo hiciera.

Suspiro, mejor pensaría en momentos felices para no enojarse con Carla, ella solo estaba preocupada.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo, con este fic me dieron ganas de subir otro, pero imaginenme subiendo cuatro fics? no quisiera que por el cansancio de escribir tanto me estresara y dejara alguno pausado, mejor termino al menos dos que tengo y ya subo otros.**

 **Reviews:**

 _Akire: Como a mi me gusta el riren/ereri no me siento rara, pero si es algo complicado escribirlo a la hora del lemmon, pero como yo nunca pongo lemmon no me siento presionada, buau pues que mal para las que solo les guste el riren y entraron con la idea de que fuera un riren normal, espero que lo dejen como más les guste a todas._

 _Aun así, gracias por leerlo, y que bueno que no te desagrade, me arriesgue mucho al subir un fic así ya que no es del agrado de muchas, ya vez que hay una pelea entre las que les gusta el riren y el ereri, yo estoy como nee, es lo mismo, con que se amen a mi me da igual._

 **Cambiare los días de actualización, lo subiré los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, es un fic corto y ya esta terminado, por eso sera más fácil subirlo.**

 **Nos vemos en mis otros fic´s.**

 **Harye lee**


	3. Chapter 3: Redes sociales

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic sin mucho sentido. Con temática suke, osea ambos son tanto el activo como el sumiso.**

* * *

Día tres: Redes sociales.

Rivaille no se había comunicado con él desde ayer, ni si quiera un mensaje de buenas noches. Estaba aliviado y preocupado, no sabía si le había pasado algo, pero eso significaba también que su madre no le había molestado.

No podía llamarle para saber cómo estaba, aun sus amigos no le regresaban su teléfono de casa.

- **Facebook** \- Se dijo emocionado, así podía hablarle a su novio. Maldijo por lo bajo, Armin también se había llevado la _caja_ * del **Wifi**.

Estaba completamente desconectado del mundo.

Suspiro frustrado, tomando la bolsa de basura, hoy pasaba el camión de basura y tenía que llevarlo a los botes que estaban afuera de su casa.

\- Hola Eren- Su vecina Hanji le saludo con entusiasmo.

-Hola Hanji, ¿Como esta?- Pregunto.

\- De maravilla, ¿Y tú como estas?- La mujer dejo la basura en los botes, Eren suspiro.

\- Pues aún sigo vivo, mi novio está en un viaje de negocios que durara 14 días, estoy en el tercer día y lo extraño- Hanji asintió.

-Entonces estamos solos- Jaeger tembló inquieto, la sonrisa de Hanji era aterradora.

-Escuche que eres bueno en vídeo juegos, ¿No te apetece bien jugar un rato en mi casa? Tengo tiempo libre hoy y no sé qué hacer, prefiero pasarlo con mi vecino- El chico se mordió el labio inferior- Tengo frituras...

\- Iré con usted Hanji- la mujer le tomo de las manos muy feliz- Solo porque ya no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa.

(╯°□°）╯

\- ¡Buau! Que si eres muy bueno Eren, nadie me había ganado en **Cash** \- Hanji dejo el control en el suelo.- ¿Rivaille juega contigo? Seguro que es bueno en eso.

-No le gusta jugar mucho conmigo, pero las pocas veces que hemos jugado me gano- La castaña le sonrió.

-Iré por más soda y frituras, ¿Cuál te gusta más? Yo prefiero la de toronja, pero muchos prefieren el refresco de Cola.

-A mí me gusta el de naranja, y de frituras las de queso-

-Vaya a mí también me gustan las de queso, eres muy agradable Eren, debimos de haber hecho esto antes- Hanji entro a la cocina.

\- Usted también Hanji, no entiendo como no le agrada a mi novio, es usted muy divertida- La mujer soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

\- Sera porque soy rara, gritona y escandalosa, las tres cosas que tu novio odia- Eren suspiro, tomando el refresco que Hanji le ofreció.

\- Pues sí, aun no entiendo cómo me acepto como su pareja.

-Lo que hace el amor- Hanji de nuevo se sentó a lado de Eren- Ahora juguemos **Resident** **Evil** a matar a todos los Zombies.

-Sí, los matare a todos- Exclamo Eren más animado, con Hanji era menos tedioso el día. - Exterminare a cada uno de ellos.

(╯°□°）╯

Ya habían jugado por más de dos horas, la mayoría de los juegos de Hanji estaban terminados, entre los dos lo lograron.

-Llevas un buen rato mirando mi computadora, ¿Es muy interesante mi perfil?- Eren abrió la boca confundido.

\- Oh lo siento, es que ahora estoy incomunicado- Hanji le sonrió confundida- No me darán mi computadora, mi Internet y mi teléfono de casa hasta que lo crean necesario.

\- Ósea hasta que tu novio regrese- Las mejillas de Jaeger se sonrojaron.

-Así es, quieren asegurarse de que no lo llame- Zoe se levantó tomando la computadora.

-Pero no dijeron nada sobre publicar cosas en su perfil de **facebook** \- Hanji le sonrió dejándole el computador sobre su regazo. - Anda Eren, no te contengas, ya he cerrado mi cuenta.

Trago duro, él estaba alejándose de toda red social en la cual seguía a su novio, y Hanji le ponía la tentación en sus manos.

Era como ponerle un vaso de agua a alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo en el desierto, era como ofrecerle a un perro callejero comida, era como ofrecerle condones a Jean después de una semana de abstinencia con Marco.

Sin duda, todos tomarían esas oportunidades, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Pero...- Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Rivaille.

-Vamos Eren, sé que quieres hacerlo- Trago saliva de nuevo.

-No debo.

-Pero quieres, vamos Eren, es tu ultima oportunidad, vamos Eren.

(╯°□°）╯

Le había mandado un mensaje, lo había hecho, por Higia, estaba muy asustado.

-¿Sabe cómo puedo borrarlo, Hanji?- La mujer negó.

-Estudie enfermería, no computación- Bien le había dicho Levi, que Hanji era una mala compañía, ahora él lo sabía de ante mano.

\- Estoy muerto, no me dejara tocarlo y no me tocara en meses- Las manos le temblaron.

Soltó un grito agudo al ver un mensaje de Levi.

-Vamos Eren, no creo que te haga nada malo- Asintió nerviosamente, Hanji no sabía de lo que Levi era capaz de hacerle. Llevo sus manos al computador, abrió la ventana que tenía el nombre de su novio y leyó.

 **Levi:**

 **Estoy de maravilla. Perdona, ayer no me comunique contigo porque mi teléfono quiso nadar, ya sabes con lo complaciente que soy lo deje nadar un rato, pero al desgraciado no le gustó mucho el agua.**

 **Tratare de comprarme otro y te mandare el número con Armin.**

 **¿Y dónde estás? Supuse que el rubio te quitaría hasta los encendedores, ya vez, con eso de las señales de humo. Pásame tu número para agregarlo en cuanto tenga el nuevo celular.**

Escribió rápidamente la respuesta, detallándole todo sobre su día, estaba más tranquilo ahora que Rivaille le comunico que estaba bien.

-Vengo en un momento Hanji, deje mi **Twitter** abierto también, iré a mi casa por mi celular-

-Claro Eren tu tranquilo- Jaeger le sonrió despidiéndose con la mano- Ahora si a lo bueno.

Sonrió socarronamente, ese enano se las pagaría, nadie mojaba a su lindo gatito Bean y salía impune.

(╯°□°）╯

Apenas regreso sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, Hanji le mostró una sonrisa de lo más horrible.

-Solo le daré el número a mi novio y me iré- La mujer le asintió.

-Claro Eren, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- Hanji camino a su cuarto con elegancia, esa que Eren creyó que no tendría.

-Ay por Higia- Exclamo aterrorizado.

En su cuenta de **Facebook** estaba un horrible estado, uno que tenía su nombre.

 **"Como ansió tenerte en mi cama R.A, de solo pensarlo se emociona... Ambos sabemos a quién me refiero."**

Trago saliva, Levi ahora si lo iba a matar. También miro su **Twitter** , el cual había sufrido la mala suerte de ser ultrajado por la loca mujer.

 **"#Ereri #Ambos Sabemos Que Te gusta Metérmela #My body is yours #Arriba El Sexo Oral #Soy El Pasivo ¿Y? #Amo Las Manitas De Levi #Tan Pequeño Como Pitufo"**

Ese día tuvo un terrible recordatorio: Hanji Zoe y las redes sociales eran muy malas.

* * *

 _ **En serio que no se como escribí esto, como ya dije esta terminado, solo me falta corregirlo. Tal vez estaba drogada cuando lo escribí, niñas las drogas son malas ;D**_

 _Caja del wifi: La verdad no tengo idea de como se diga, creo que es modem, le quise preguntar a mi hermano pero no me contesto el teléfono, pues ya, es la simple cosa que nos brinda nuestro querido Internet inalambrico._

 _ **Tauru95: ;D gracias por leer mi fic.**_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Yo nunca eh leído algo suke, pero si son de estos dos seguro me encantara ;), jajajaja también yo :´(, pero como no tengo sótano y un novio así, pues estoy feliz, limpiando mi linda casita sin amenazas. Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.**_

 _ **Jaz-kim: Jajajaja es mensaje subliminal, amemos todas el Riren y el Ereri por igual, no pelemos mejor disfrutemos.**_

 _ **Claro que lo seguiré, esta vez no me ausentare.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, por los favs, follows y reviews.

Nos vemos el miércoles.

Harye lee


	4. Chapter 4: Poemas para mi amor

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Este fic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction, si lo ven en alguna otro lugar no soy yo.**

 **Advertencias: Fic con temática suke, lenguaje vulgar y mención de sexo.**

 **Género: Ni idea.**

* * *

Día cuatro: Poemas para mi amor

Era un milagro, Eren estaba sobreviviendo sin Levi, aun nadie lo podía creer.

-Debemos escoger un libro- Armin paso las manos por varios libros que ya había leído. -¿No te llama la atención ninguno?

-La verdad no- Miro con atención los libros, ya llevaban mucho tiempo buscando libros en la biblioteca de la universidad. - **Constantin** **Kavafis** , _100 poemas de Kavafis*_

Tomo el libro de lomo grueso, era el más interesante que había visto.

-¿ **Kavafis**?- Pregunto Armin con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí, este me llamo la atención, ¿porque? ¿Es erótico?

-Para nada, bueno el escribe también poemas _homoeróticos_ , es bastante entretenido, la forma en que...

-Si entiendo, vámonos que tengo que leer- Le corto la plática a su amigo, cuando hablaba en idioma libro no le entendía y aburría.

-Está bien, vayamos ya a casa, tengo que hacerle de comer a mi abuelo.

(╯°□°）╯

 **-REGRESA**

 **Regresa a menudo y tómame**

 **sensación que amo, regresa a menudo y tómame...**

 **cuando el recuerdo del cuerpo revive**

 **y un viejo anhelo atraviesa de nuevo la sangre.**

 **cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan**

 **y las manos sienten como si tocaran otra vez,**

 **Regresa a menudo, tómame en la noche**

 **cuando labios y piel recuerdan...**

Oh ese poema realmente le había llegado al alma, le recordaba a su Levi, a sus noches de pasión y dulzura.

-Mi vida, ¿Estarás extrañándome? ¿Extrañarás mis besos? - Dejo el libro en su regazo, ese libro recordó de nuevo su soledad.- La vida es tan triste cuando no estas cerca, mis días son tan largos.

Le estaba llegando la inspiración, tal vez podría hacer un libro de poemas.

 ** _100 poemas para tu Levi_**

Un libro de lo más emocionante y atrayente, todo el que tuviera un Levi se lo agradecería.

Tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno de su mochila, su musa estaba tocando las puertas de su imaginación.

(╯°□°）╯

 _ **-Un beso**_

 _ **Dame un beso mi amor, uno que me robe el aliento.**_

 _ **Dame un beso para nunca olvidarte, no quiero caer en esa sensación de vació.**_

 _ **No importa si es uno lento o con pasión, con lengua o sin ella.**_

 _ **Simplemente bésame para no olvidarte, no me hagas sufrir tal tormento.**_

Dejo su cuaderno en la mesa del comedor, tal vez uno más erótico para encender a Levi en la cama.

Leería uno más de **Kavafis** para darse una idea.

(╯°□°）╯

Miro su creación, era tan bella, tan erótica, tan sublime. Tenía que mostrárselo a Levi de inmediato.

Tomo el pequeña cuaderno y salió de su casa, con suerte Hanji estaría.

-Hola Eren- Oh la suerte estaba con él.

-Hola Hanji ¿Cómo estás?-

-Ya termine mis dobles turno así que estoy de lujo- Hanji saco las llaves de su bolso.

\- Ya veo, eso es bueno- Eren se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si pedirle ese favor a Hanji, después de todo ella había escrito esas barbaridades en sus redes sociales.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Fotos hot de tu novio? De esas no tengo pero tengo de mi mejor amigo y...

-Estoy bien así, yo si tengo de Levi, muchas gracias- Pobre del amigo de Hanji, seguro era acosado sexualmente todo el día- Necesito que me preste su computadora, tengo un lindo poema que enviarle a mi novio.

-¿Tal vez se moleste?-Pregunto la mujer emocionada.

-Creo que sí, pero valdrá la pena- Zoe le sonrió dejándolo pasar, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Rivaille.

-Vamos a ello entonces.

(╯°□°）╯

 **Amo como…**

 **Amo como me besas, como me desnudas. Amo tocar los pliegues rosados de tu ano y como lames los míos.**

 **Amo como me haces gemir, amo como me besas en los pezones sin pudor.**

 **Cuando me besas la nuca después de hacer el amor.**

 **Tus piernas al enredarse en mi cintura, mis brazos enredarse en tu cuello.**

 **Como separas los labios cuando te penetro, como abro la boca para gemir cuando tú me lo haces.**

 **Amo como me amas, amo como te amo.**

-Dijiste que era erótico y eso rebosa de amor- Eren apretó en el botón de **Enter** y el mensaje se envió.

-Pensé que lo era, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a leer no lo es.

-Bueno, igual se molestara y yo me reiré un poco del enano- Hanji tomo de su copa de soda de toronja, siempre la relajaba.

-Debería tomar jugos naturales, eso tiene mucho gas- Eren le quito la copa dejándola en la mesa.

-También debería reírme menos y no lo hago- Zoe bostezo cansada- Mira ya lo leyó. Ahora esperemos

(╯°□°）╯

Ambos habían decidido jugar vídeo juegos para esperar la respuesta de Levi, una que estaba tardando en llegar.

-Tal vez deberías hacerle otro, creo que no le gusto o no lo prendió- Hanji movió el control como si fuera un volante de carro.

-Supongo que sí, pero no tengo ideas, no sirvo para hacer poemas y usted lo vio- La mujer asintió haciendo una mueca.

-Solo inténtalo. Mierda ya perdí, insisto eres bueno en esto- Eren dejo el control mirando el computador.

-Le haré otro, pero ayúdame- Zoe le sonrió tomando una pluma.

-¿Qué tal algo cómo?- Lo pensó por un momento, cuando se trataba de hacer enojar a Rivaille se inspiraba- **_Enano, enano de mi alma, me la metes o te la meto, déjame decirte que te haré gritar como ramera._**

 ** _Sera tan placentero que hasta Hanji te escuchara, todos en el vecindario sabrán tu nombre, hazme gemir hasta desfallecer._**

 ** _Ya verás que buen polvo, nunca lo vas a olvidar._**

\- Es demasiado vulgar Hanji y no rima- La mujer hizo una mueca.

-Que tal- Pensó de nuevo devanándose los sesos- _**Házmelo, házmelo ya, que no vez que me empiezo a mojar.**_

 _ **Mete tu gran pene ya, hágame gritar, que no vez que me empiezo a calentar.**_

 _ **O me lo metes...**_

¿-Solo piensa en sexo?- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de rosa- Debí de ir con otra persona menos loca.

\- No pienso en sexo todo el tiempo, pienso en la señora Elia, se está recuperando muy rápido y eso me alegra.

-¿Una de sus pacientes?- Hanji asintió, sus pacientes eran su prioridad número uno. -Ya contesto.

Eren empujo a Hanji, estaba muy emocionado por saber que pensaba Levi de su poema cutre. Sonrió cuando termino de leer, mejor se lo guardaba la respuesta para el mismo.

* * *

 _ **Y Hanji murió al caer por culpa de Eren. FIN.**_

 _ **Ultimo cap chicos, ya vayámonos a otro fic.**_

 _100 poemas de Kavafis: La verdad me lo invente, no se si tenga un libro así, en realidad no se nada de Kavafis, una amiga me paso el poema que use ya que le comente que necesitaba uno así, gracias a ella pude seguir con el cap._

 **Reviews:**

 **Tauru95: Y en este cap la amaras más, ella es toda una loca divertida.**

 **Charly Land: Con este fic encuentro a puros de los míos, yo los amo sin importar las posiciones, así como tu lo dices, con que se amen estoy feliz. Y hará más de las suyas, ella es muy relevante para la historia, siempre meterá en líos a Eren. Que bueno que te guste y entretenga, es lo que al menos yo como escritora trato de hacer. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajajaja no sabes cuanto me hiciste reír con tu comentario, hasta mi perro me miro raro. Pues no lo extrañara tanto si Hanji sigue en su vida, esa chica sabe como meterlo en problemas y entretenerlo.**

 **Jaz-Kim: Jajajaja todos la amamos, veraz más de esta loquilla en algunos caps.**

 **La verdad nunca eh entendido porque tanto pleito entre el riren-Ereri, para mi son iguales, ambos están juntos. Jajajaja seguro que cuando tocaste el agua bendita te salió humo, eso siempre me lo dice mi madre ;D.**

 **Igualmente cuídate.**

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes.

Adiós.

Harye lee


	5. Chapter 5: Lo que amo de él

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, escribo sin ánimos de lucro. _14 días sin Levi_ solo esta publicado en esta plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Erreri**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, insinuación de sexo y este fic es de temática Suke, si no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**

* * *

Día cinco: Lo que amo de el

Después de una noche exhausta hablando con Levi de los problemas que no entendía pudo dormir unas horas. Su _amorcito_ le había dicho que no estaba siendo una molestia, lo cual le hizo sonreír cual idiota toda la noche.

Pronto llegaría Armin y Mikasa, se lavó bien los dientes y tomo su mochila.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo su amigo desde la entrada- Es hora de irnos.

Rivaille los llevaba aunque no era necesario, solo era cinco minutos de camino. Pero a su novio le gustaba llevarlos.

-Hola chicos buenos días- Le saludo tomando las llaves de su casa,

\- Es raro que aún no llores por Rivaille- Eren hizo una mueca cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-Ayer hable con él, supongo que no tiene mucho trabajo, eso es bueno- Todos caminaron siguiendo a Eren- La que me preocupa es mi madre.

-¿Está enferma?-Pregunto Mikasa preocupada.

-Ella está perfectamente, pero no deja de molestarme por estar con Levi, ya saben por lo de la edad.

-Yo también pienso que exagera, solo son seis años de diferencia, si Rivaille fuera un cuarentón y tú un menor de edad seria para alarmarse, pero tú tienes veintidós y el veintiocho- Eren frunció la boca- Es tu madre y se preocupa, dale razones para que te deje en paz.

\- Le he dicho cuanto amo a Levi, incluso ella sabe que el me ama- De nuevo se estaba poniendo molesto.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que amas de Rivaille?- Eren no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, había tantas cosas por las que amaba a Levi- Mejor me dices luego, piénsalo, tengo que irme a clase.

Sus amigos se alejaron, aún era temprano, supuso que le dejo ese tiempo para que pensara bien su respuesta.

Esperaba no encontrarse al caballo en lo que le quedaba de camino, no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

(╯°□°）╯

Era oficial, su maestro de matemáticas lo odiaba, en toda la clase no se detuvo en sermonearle o regañarle por el más mínimo detalle. Armin incluso miraba los problemas tratando de ver esos detalles erróneos, los cuales no había.

Levi era un excelente maestro, que le había enseñado todo eso, a base de golpes y uno que otro beso de consolación.

-Jaeger- Le llamo el profesor por milésima vez- ¿Quién es ese fantástico novio que le enseño bien matemáticas? Debió ser el mejor de su clase como para enseñarle a un cabeza hueca como usted.

Jean se burló nada disimulado, se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

-Rivaille Ackerman, así se llama el- Su profesor abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", se veía muy sorprendido.

-¿Ackerman es su novio?- Eren asintió confundido- ¿Ackerman se fijó en usted?, pero se nota que lo está educando bien, dígale que está haciendo un excelente trabajo con el perdedor de su novio.

Eren apretó la mandíbula, no le iba dar el gusto de golpearle y ser expulsado, pero Levi no se detendría en humillarle cuando regresara.

-Claro- Dijo molesto, escucho de nuevo la risa de Jean.

-Dígale también que le de unas clases privadas a Kirshtein, cada vez está peor- Jean trago saliva, Eren le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Lo siento, pero mi novio es alérgico a los caballos.

(╯°□°）╯

Se sentía como en un juzgado, sus amigos le miraban con atención, esperando sus palabras.

-Y bien, ¿Si te llama tu madre que le dirás?-Pregunto Armin enarcando una de sus cejas.

\- La señora Carla es comprensible, cuando le digas cuanto lo amas les dejara tranquilos- Marco tan dulce e ingenuo.

\- Solo aléjate de Rivaille, te trata como imbécil y aun así lo sigues cual perro faldero- Jean siempre tan imbécil.

-Vayan los dos a verla, Carla estará contenta- Mikasa, siempre con ideas suicidas.

-Está bien, le diré que lo amo, que él me hace bien.

-Dime... ¿Qué es lo que amas de Rivaille?- De nuevo esa pregunta, Armin lo estaba presionando.

-Amo que sea tan inteligente, que... A pesar del verse tan pequeño y delicado puede noquear a cualquiera.- Todos le miraban atentos- Amo que en las mañanas me prepare el desayuno, que me llame si va a llegar tarde a casa, que me ayude a estudiar...

Carraspeo incómodo por las miradas, incluso el caballo estaba atento y le sonreía.

-¿Qué más?-Pregunto Marco tomando la mano de Jean.

\- Que me bese en las mejillas, amo cuando me tranquiliza, es el único que lo hace, que me abrace cuando vemos películas en casa y que se burle de mi cuando lloro en las escenas tristes- Eren dejo de mirar sus dedos y observar atentamente a todos los presentes- Amo que me soporte aunque diga que soy un mocoso, que no se moleste por mi mal humor y que me abrace al dormir. Amo como me ama, amo como le amo.

De nuevo repitió esa frase, la cual le serviría mucho de ahora en adelante.

-Ya veo, ahora solo debes demostrárselo a tu madre.

-Lo sé, le diré todas estas cosas y más- Rio divertido- Creo que hare una lista.

-Deberías- Le aconsejo Marco acariciando su hombro.- Aunque creo que, cuando veas a tu madre todo fluirá.

-Ahora que el caballo diga que es lo que ama de Marco- Las mejillas de Jean se sonrojaron- Vamos Jean, ¿Qué es lo que más amas de este pecoso?

-Pues yo...

(╯°□°）╯

Apenas llego a casa se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir y después comer algo.

Pensó en todo lo que había dicho de Rivaille, nunca lo decía en público, para él era mejor decírselo a esa persona a la cara, sin necesidad de demostrárselo a los demás. Él no era para nada celoso, si lo fuera no habría dejado ir a su novio con el rubio _cejón_ de Erwin Smith.

Cuando les demostrabas a todos tu amor hacia esa persona solo demostraba tu inseguridad, era como si lo marcaras para que nadie lo tocara. Eso eran los celos, unos que nunca tuvo, ya que Levi era muy fiel y le amaba.

-Una pizza- Dijo sin ganas, llamaría para pedirla, recogería su casa, haría la tarea y esperaría la llamada de Rivaille.

Se sentía cansado, aún tenía que planear lo de su madre, hacerle saber que Eren y Rivaille eran el uno para el otro. Y también que se amaban y no era una amorío pasajero.

* * *

Perdonen por lo tarde del cap, tuve varios inconvenientes.

Reviews:

 _Tauru95: jajaja solo tu y yo la consideramos un amor, yo creo que Eren la odia y ama._

 ** _AstridHatateAckermanJaeger: Jajajaa eso llamas poema? ya sabemos que Eren no lo quiere por sus poemas de amor, tal vez lo convenció a base de sexo duro. Cuando tatakae se pone en modo romance ni quien lo pare._**

 ** _Jajaja y vaya que si, pero ya no veremos más d Hanji, O si?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fic._**

 _Akire: No la creas tan buena, ella solo quiere venganza para su pobre Bean, no se que le hizo pero seguramente algo cruel._

 _Jajaja si todas la adoramos, pues muchas gracias, estuve a punto de perder tu adoración, ya que es bastante tarde y casi no actualizo :D._

 _ **Jaz-kim:** **Así es, que todas olviden ese odio, no nos separemos y arruinemos y lindo amor que Levi y Eren tienen.**_

 _ **La verdad ni yo lo sé, tal vez en el tiempo que escribí el fic fui muy mala, quise dejarlas en suspenso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, tal vez lo mando a la mierda, pero así es Levi, casi no se habla de Rivaille ya que es un fic con el punto de vista de nuestro lindo Tatakae.**_

 ** _ups, ya es sabado, pero mejor tarde que nunca :D._**

 _Nos vemos el lunes con actualización._

 _Harye lee._


	6. Chapter 6: Muñecos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Este fic es Suke osea ambos son tanto el pasivo como el activo, si no te agrada esto puedes retirarte. Lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales.**

* * *

Día seis: Muñecos

Otro día normal sin Levi, aun se sentía muy abatido por lo del día anterior. Ese no iba a ser un buen día, lo supo cuando le llego un mensaje de Hanji (el cual ni siquiera abrió), su alarma no sonó y por ultimo casi quema su desayuno.

Lo único bueno es que era viernes, mañana seria su día libre y saldría a pasear a alguna parte.

Hoy Armin no iba a llegar por él, solo su mejor amiga Mikasa, la cual ahora estaba entrando tranquilamente a su hogar.

-Vámonos, Eren- Le dijo su amiga mirándole con esos ojos fríos color grises.

-Claro Mika- acepto de mala gana colgándose la mochila en el hombro- Con suerte el profesor de economía no me va a joder con lo de la exposición.

Si Levi estuviera con el habría acabado ese trabajo, pero bueno, era mejor hacer las cosas ahora que dejarlas para después. Tampoco podía estar diciendo que era la culpa de su novio, el único perezoso era él.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la universidad, al caminar con Mikasa siempre fue silencioso pero agradable.

-Quisiera comer fruta con yogur para el almuerzo- La chica bostezo tomando con firmeza la carpeta de plástico color verde, era para su siguiente exposición de la universidad- Y hamburguesa para la comida.

-Yo una pizza, mañana podemos ir a comer y después a los juegos, si juntamos mil boletos nos dan un lindo delfín- Su amiga le sonrió tímidamente, eso era un si para él.

-Ganare ese delfín- Eren asintió, tal vez le ganaría algún peluche para su novio, como a Levi no le gustaba ir a esos lugares podía grabar y mandárselo por correo, así le demostraría que lo extrañaba pero de igual forma se lo podía pasar bien en compañía de los fantásticos amigos que tenía.

(╯°□°）╯

-Vamos al centro comercial mañana- Todos sus amigos le miraron- Estaba hablando de eso con Mikasa, sería bueno ir mañana al centro comercial, comer en algún local, ver la ropa y después a los juegos.

-Suena bien Jaeger- Por primera vez en su vida Jean acepto una de sus ideas- ¿Y por qué tan de repente quieres ir?

-Es cierto lo normal sería que los más entusiastas del grupo lo digan, como Sasha, Connie, Armin o Marco- Yrmir le miro con superioridad.- Sera que quieres distraerte de tu Levi y nos utilizas.

Tan víbora como siempre, Yrmir siempre metiéndose en lo que obviamente no le interesaba.

-Mira Yrmir si no quieres ir es tu problema, puedes irte incluso de la mesa si gustas, nadie te quiere aquí- Mikasa salió al rescate de Eren como siempre- Solo te aceptamos por Christa, niña estúpida.

-Solo digo la verdad, si te ofende me da igual.

-Es cierto, si te duele es porque es la verdad- Eren le miro sonriente- Pero como es falso no me ofendió, quiero salir con mis amigos porque después no lo puedo hacer, ¿Quiero distraerme de Levi? Claro que sí, pero nunca utilizaría a alguien para ello. Dime Yrmir, Si tu novia se fuera lejos ¿No querrías estar con ella? Si te pidiera que no recordaras a la persona que amas, ¿Lo harías? Nuestro amor no es tan diferente, así como nunca sueltas a Christa yo tampoco lo hago con Levi.

Sentía las manos húmedas, nunca creyó hablarle de esa forma a Yrmir, le daba algo de miedo. Pero Levi lo había hecho muy fuerte, no dejaría que nadie le hablase de esa forma.

-Ya no eres un mocoso llorón, eso me agrada- Christa sonrió, era un elogio muy a la Yrmir.

-Me parece bien ir a los juegos mañana- Comento para alivianar el ambiente tan tenso que había provocado su novia.

(╯°□°）╯

-Hola _Erencin_ \- La voz cantarina de Hanji le sorprendió, la mujer se le acerco mirándole muy sonriente- Tu nombre es raro, es como Eren, _heren-cia, ere-cción, ermi-taño..._

-Sin duda tiene algo mal en la cabeza Hanji- Jaeger suspiro- Y herencia comienza con h.

-Pero es muda, no te lo dijeron en el kínder; la h es muda señorita Zoe, si no usted se llamaría...

-¿Y qué necesita? No es por ser malo pero tengo que limpiar mi casa, ya sabe, distraerme para no cortarme las venas porque mi novio no está- Eren saco las llaves de su casa.

-Quiero visitarte, estoy sola en casa- La mujer hizo un puchero nada adorable- Y compre unas cosas, te lo dije por mensaje.

Oh ese mensaje que no leyó, supo que no era nada importante y solo locuras.

-Antes de irme a la universidad no revise mis mensajes y en clase no puedo sacar mi celular, los leo cuando llego a casa- Mintió, era mejor tener tranquila a Zoe, si no haría un escándalo.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a tu casa- Hanji la tomo del brazo guiándolo hacia su hogar.

-¿Y qué quiere mostrarme?- Pregunto entrando a su casa, nunca había invitado a Hanji, si Rivaille se enteraba tal vez lo golpearía.

\- Compre algo muy interesante, y como estoy aburrida podemos intentar hacer algo- Su sentido común debía estar mal, si fuera lo contrario ahora estuviera sacando a Hanji de su casa.

-Está bien, pero si es algo peligroso se va.

(╯°□°）╯

Debía estar loco, muy aburrido y ser estúpido, para hacer eso con Hanji. Si Levi se enteraba lo mataría, incluso él estaba a punto de arrojarse por alguna ventana de su casa y olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

De verdad, era un estúpido, su cerebro seguro estaba atrofiándose por la falta de Rivaille. Eso o simplemente siempre fue un idiota.

-¿Dónde consiguió esto?- Pregunto mirando la muñeca de porcelana que tenía en la mano

-El amigo de un amigo me las consiguió, ¿No son una monada?- Eren las miro con detalle, era linda, para que negarlo, pero jugar con una muñeca de porcelana que se parecía mucho a su novio. Bueno, era... Simplemente aterrador.

-Me salieron algo caras, pero son hermosas- Hanji tenía en sus manos una parecida a él, con labios delgados y rojos, ojos verdes grandes como los suyos, piel pálida, cabello de su tono, sus cejas algo gruesas y la misma cara de perro fiel que el tenia. Era el en muñeca, como la que él tenía en manos, pero en versión de su novio.

-Pues son hermosas, pero ¿Para qué carajos la compro?-Pregunto sin rodeos, era algo extraño mirar esas muñecas.

-Tengo varios cambios de ropa para ellos- Una locura, Hanji estaba desquiciada o había tenido una infancia terrible.- Escoge una.

Le animo la mujer mostrando una caja de madera con pequeña ropa en ella.

-Hanji esto es realmente extraño, aun más que usted... Buau tiene uno de sirvienta- Eren tomo el vestido, uno muy lindo para ponerle a su pequeña muñeca de Levi- Incluso tiene la diadema.

-Pónselo- Jaeger tomo el vestido quitándole la parte de arriba del traje que tenía **mini-Levi** \- Se le vera genial.

Suspiro al quitarle la parte de abajo, Hanji no estaba tan loca como para ponerle partes íntimas al juguete.

Lo vistió con delicadeza, todo lo que fuera de Rivaille o semejante, debía de ser tratado de buena manera.

(╯°□°）╯

-Oh amor, ¡bésame más!- La mano de **mini-Eren** recorrió la pierna de su sirvienta subiendo poco a poco su falda.

-Claro amor, solo déjame quitarte el liguero- **Mini-Levi** dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de **mini-Eren.**

-Y las bragas también- Corroboró **mini-Levi** dejando los brazos en el pecho de su amo.

-Tus piernas son tan largas, blancas y hermosas- **Mini-Eren** acarició el muslo de su sirvienta.

-Y espera a ver mi pene, largo, blanco, hermoso y caliente- **Mini-Levi** estaba muy excitado.

-Oh mi amor, espero verlo- **Mini-Eren** también estaba excitado. Las manos de la muñeca de ojos verdes le acarició a **mini-Levi** su trasero de porcelana, el enredo sus piernas en las caderas de su amo, con algo de dificultad, la falda estorbaba, esperaba que su amo le quitara su traje de sirvienta.

-¿Así te seduce Rivaille?- Eren hizo una mueca, no le iba a contar su intimidad a Hanji, ya bastante material tenía como para burlarse de su novio.

-No, él es rudo en la cama- No era del todo mentira, Rivaille era rudo y suave cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.- Quiero ponerle este vestido rojo, lucirá tan sensual en Levi.

-Y a Eren le pondré un traje, parecerán unas estrellas de Hollywood- Jaeger tomo el vestido para cambiar a **mini-levi** de ropa, dos estrellas del cine haciendo el amor después de ganar tantos premios. Era tan erótico.

-Hay Eren, no por favor- Armin dejo caer su mochila con pesadez, Eren se tensó mirando a su amigo con terror.

-No es lo que crees- Se levantó del suelo sudando frio, seguro que esta vez Armin lo encierra en un manicomio. -Veraz...

Soltó un chillido nada masculino cuando su pequeño Levi cayó de sus manos, rompiéndose al llegar al suelo.

-Eren- Exclamo Hanji con horror.

-Lo lamento Hanji, oh por higia, ¿Qué te hice Levi?

Armin suspiro recogiendo su mochila, su amigo de verdad que estaba enloqueciendo sin la compañía de Levi.

-No te preocupes Eren, para tu suerte compre tres pares de muñecas- suspiro con alivio.

Armin carraspeo haciéndose notar, el alivio se esfumó de su cuerpo.

-Llamare a Mikasa- Oh, esta vez estaba en serios problemas.

Bueno, mañana jugaría de nuevo con Hanji, tal vez harían un trió con su otra muñeca de Eren, o las otras de Levi, rodeado de tantos Levi's, uno de sus tantos sueños ocultos.

* * *

 _ **Cuando edito los cap´s, me sigo preguntando que mierda me fume para escribirlo, ya lo dije este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, por las fechas de septiembre u octubre, tal vez la falta de sueño o cordura, y esa tengo muy poca. En fin espero haberles sacado mínimo una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Continuare mis otros fic´s, lamento no haber publicado sábado y domingo, pero tenia cosas que hacer, papeles que arreglar y blabla, en fin mañana se reanudan las actualizaciones.**_

Reviews:

Tauru95: Jjajaja no creo que intente nada, bueno no lo sabremos hasta en los próximos caps, aunque es cierto, seguro que Levi primero le parte la cara. Es que seguro andaba romántica cuando lo escribí.

 **Jaz-Kim: Jajaja es que llegue muy tarde a mi casa, apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa corrí a actualizar.**

 **Por nada, jajaja seguro que le encanto, es tan lindo y romántico, en eso carecemos Levi y yo :(. Ya te digo, la verdad ni se que le dijo, como ya puse arriba el fic es bastante antiguo, por así decirlo.**

 **Muchos de mis fic´s tienen un poco de JeanxMarco, no se como le dirán Jeanco, jajaja solo se del riren-ereri y el Mikeiru, aunque no se si esta bien escrito, debo averiguar para ponerlos arriba en parejas. En fin gracias por leer.**

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Estarían bien darle unos, se supone que la mala siempre es Mikasa, bueno aquí nadie es malo, eso quiero pensar, me re-leere el fic después, es como si yo también esperara el fic, es tan raro. Bueno los últimos caps, si se de que van, pero los escribí hace dos mese así que no estoy muy segura de que pasa.

 _Nos vemos el miércoles de Mis dos padres y 14 días sin Levi. Los jueves son mis días libres sin escribir, eso es bueno, salgo, paseo a mis mascotas y duermo... digo leo algo._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Harye Lee_


	7. Chapter 7: Una salida con amigos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri JenaxMarco. YrmirXChrista.**

 **Advertencias: Mención de sexo, palabras mal sonantes. Temática suke**

 ** _Todos los días me pregunto, ¿qué me fume al escribir esto?_**

* * *

Día siete: Una salida con amigos.

Eren miro su reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, se suponía que iba a despertarse tarde, desayunar algo ligero, ver televisión y esperar una buena hora para ducharse, cambiarse e irse con sus amigos.

-Hoy será un día de mierda- Como todos, últimamente, su vida estaba cada vez más extraña, todo por su vecina, con su gato amargado y cara de estreñido.

Se levantó refunfuñando a cada movimiento que hacia su cuerpo.

Se suponía que era un día feliz, los sábados siempre eran buenos, solo descansaba, salía un rato y después a dormir, para despertar a la hora que se te antojara, ya que seguía otro día hermoso llamado domingo.

-Yo puedo- Se dijo dándose ánimos, ese debía ser un día feliz, su fin de semana sin Levi, después de mucho tiempo saldría sin que nadie le esperara en casa.- No pienses en eso.

Se dijo, para calmar su aura depresiva, si pensaba en lo solo que se encontraría cuando llegara a casa, solo empeoraría su humor.

Debía pensar lo más positivo del mundo para no caer en depresión.

Si lo pensaba de otra manera, solo faltaba una semana para que Rivaille regresara a Shingashina, una semana y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sonrió complacido, hoy sería sin duda, un día muy divertido a lado de sus amigos.

(╯°□°）╯

Comerse una pizza entera había sido una experiencia de lo más agradable, tal vez le dolería el estómago por comer tanto queso, pero valía la pena. Si su pareja estuviera en casa, le habría golpeado por comer tantas calorías que según Levi, ensuciaba tu cuerpo por dentro. Y como todos saben, Levi odiaba lo sucio.

Tenía que esconder la caja lo más al fondo del bote de la basura, si no venía el camión de la basura en esos días, al menos podía esconder la evidencia para no ser reprendido por nadie.

Resopló molesto, apenas era medio día, aún tenía unas cuatro horas para arreglarse, ducharse y esperar a que sus dos mejores amigos vinieran por él.

Tal vez iría con Hanji a jugar con sus muñecas, les tomaría fotografías esta vez, se las mostraría a su novio y lo convencería para hacerse uno que otro traje, para hacer las cosas más interesantes en la cama.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren miro detalladamente su ropa, algo no le gustaba del todo, tal vez era la sencillez de su pantalón, o tal vez eran muy pegados.

-Mi trasero se ve grande- Si Levi estuviera, obviamente le diría algo obsceno, harían el amor y llegaría tarde con sus amigos- Se grande cuando este Levi.

Palmeo su trasero frustrado, lo mejor era un pantalón holgado negro, pero algo apretado de las piernas. Su madre se lo había comprado hace meses, pero, como le gustaba ser alabado por Levi y sus comentarios obscenos no lo había usado.

Intento peinar su cabello, pero este, tan rebelde como siempre ignoro al gel decidiendo que la moda era estar revoltoso.

-Mejor me cambio o no estaré a tiempo- Se dijo en voz alta resoplando por el fastidio.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren y sus amigos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro comercial.

-Mira ese Jeans, los Levi me encantan- Bromeo Connie tomando de la mano a su novia Sasha.

-Que chistoso, pero esa broma ya es vieja calvito- El caballo relincho molesto, siempre se burlaban de su nombre.- No digamos la palabra prohibida o Eren se tirara del segundo piso.

Eren ignoro los intentos de Jean para hacerlo enojar, hoy era un día para estar felices y divertirse.

-Dejemos de relinchar y vayamos a comer, quiero pizza o hamburguesa.

(╯°□°）╯

Ganaría ese tonto delfín gay, Jean no le ganaría, Eren Jaeger sería el que saldría con ese delfín a su casa. Por Levi que lo conseguiría.

-Marco lo quiere, así que no perderé- El caballo le miro arrogante, se veía muy decidido.

\- Levi ama los delfines, así que perderás pony- Jean apretó la mandíbula.- ¿Cuántos boletos se necesitan para el peluche?

-1000 boletos, no creo que...

-Déjalo Armin, no te escucharan- Mikasa se encogió de hombros,

(╯°□°）╯

La batalla de Jean y Eren había sido brutal, aun así todo intento quedo en nada. Yrmir había ganado el primer delfín para Christa, el segundo lo gano Mikasa, el tercero Annie, el cuarto Reiner para Bertholdt, el quinto y último Sasha.

-Buena pelea chicos- Se burló Armin.

-Cállate Armin, tu no ganaste ni veinte boletos- el chico le restó importancia, no era bueno en ese tipo de juegos, el solo iba a observar a todos.

-Vamos a matar zombis, Jaeger- Eren asintió por la propuesta del caballo.

-Matare a todos esos bastardos- Declaro Eren con la furia en sus ojos.

-Yo también quiero jugar- Se le unió Marco con una sonrisa.

-Vamos mi pecoso, matemos a esos asquerosos.

(╯°□°）╯

Jean se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba devastado por ver tan cruel escena.

-Oye Marco, levántate- Rogo en estado de shock, su novio no respondió- Vamos amor, no me hagas esto.

El chico pecoso estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo, los zombis se habían comido la hermosa mitad de Marco.

-Jean, estoy a un lado- El verdadero Marco resopló, aunque fue una escena extraña y dulce se sentía muy avergonzado. Extraña: ya que Jean lloriqueaba por la muerte de un personaje de vídeo juego igual a él. Y dulce: ya que sabía Jean estaría desecho si algo le pasaba.

-Te vengare- Grito su novio muy molesto, besando suavemente la mano donde tenía el arma de plástico.

-Ay por Higia- Se quejó el chico dejando el arma para retirarse, su novio estaba haciendo el ridículo.

(╯°□°）╯

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Armin, todos estaban sentados en las bancas del centro comercial.

-¿Tal vez hablar mal de nuestros novios?- Aconsejo Reiner- Sé que la mayoría tiene a su pareja aquí, pero vamos sería divertido.

-Pues bien, comienza tú. Pero nada intimo que acabo de comer- Se quejó Jean.

-Bien, lo que odio de mi novio es...- Bertholdt le sonrió para animarlo-... Que sea tan amable con todos. Es decir, es lindo y todo eso, pero algunas veces deberías de mandar a la mierda a todos los que te pidan favores.

-Te entiendo, Marco nunca dice que no a nadie.

-Por eso es tu novio- Se burló Eren metiéndose otra papa a la boca. Todos soltaron un " **uhh** " con burla.

-Pues di algo de tu novio, ese chico solo tiene cosas buenas según tu- Como siempre Jean le ataco.

-Lo que odio de Levi es su ego, debería ser menos arrogante, pero con los demás, conmigo es todo amor y dulzura- Todos en la mesa lo dudaron, Levi podría ser amor y dulzura solo en los sueños de Eren.

-Yo odio de mi novio...- Siguió Armin la plática, todos le miraron sorprendidos- Nada, porque no tengo, ahora hagamos otra cosa, los solteros nos sentimos ofendidos.

-Bien, hablemos del cuando fue nuestro primer beso- Las mejillas de Marco se sonrojaron- Digo, si quieren.

-No empecemos con eso, después vendrá la primera borrachera, el primer beso caliente y terminaremos con las primeras veces más íntimas y hay chicas presentes. Recuerden que los hombre somos vulgares, pensemos en estas lindas señoritas- Todos a sintieron.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo aburrido, todos mirando y estrujándose el cerebro para continuar con una plática decente.

-Vamos al cine- Propuso Mikasa- Así tendremos algo que criticar.

(╯°□°）╯

Apenas llego a casa se dejó caer en su limpio sillón, estaba muy cansado.

Su celular vibro, lo sacó del bolsillo y sin ver quien era contesto.

-Hola Levi- Saludo más entusiasma- Lo siento es que acabo de llegar fui con mis amigos a pasear.

Eren dejo caer su chaqueta, tenía que ir a la cocina para prepararse una botana, las pláticas con su novio duraban mucho, así que lo mejor era estar más cómodo.

-Fue un día divertido, te platicare del él. Primero fuimos...

* * *

 **De nuevo tarde en subir el capi :D perdón? Me quede sin intenert y solo pude pagarlo hasta salir de la escuela, llegue temprano y pase a pagarlo. Desde el martes en la noche me lo quitaron, no pudieron esperarme un día? los del cable son malos. En fin, siempre me va a pasar eso, olvido pagarlo cuando es y me lo quitan jeje, como nunca tengo tiempo lo pago después de unos días.**

 **Siempre dicen que Hanji y Eren están locos, pues ya se les unió Jean. Pobre Marco, la vergüenza que paso por el pony**

 **Reviews:**

Gateway to infinite: Jajaja eso es bueno, pensé que seria demaciado extraño, pues siempre trato de ser original, pero sin caer en lo estúpido, por que en lo loco siempre caigo. Pues si, es difícil no ponerlo, pero ya no serian días sin levi, para ustedes, seguro se la esta pasando bien este en donde este.

jajaja solo quiere que Eren caiga al lado oscuro, por eso la amamos. Trade la actualización, culpa de mi compañía de cable, por no avisarme en mis días de pago.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: No tenían sexo, se andaban manoseando, que quede claro ;). Creo que yo no, yo soy de las amigas como Hanji, imagínate a otra en el grupo?, sería un horror.**

 **Jajajajaja podrías mandarlas a pedir con alguien que haga muñecas de porceelana, pero te cortaría dos ojos de la cara, un hígado y sabrá Higia que más. Te acompaño a la esquina emo :(...**

 _Tauru95: Jajaja yo solo canto cual loca y bailo como babosa con sal, creo que si cuenta como extraño. Cuando uno esta aburrido, hace cualquier tontería_

 ** _Akire: Todo por su gato bean, quien sabe que le habrá hecho Levi, jajaja aunque haga cualquier cosa uno la sigue amando._**

 ** _Lo dices ahora pero si me tardará un mes si me odiarías, o seis como ya lo hice, aun me atormenta eso, me seguirá toda la vida. Jajajaj eeso esta bien, entonces ya que tengo una lectora tan fiel seguire en fanfiction no importa que, gracias por amarlas!_**

 ** _Querida futura esposa(? claro que me casare contigo, espero con ansias la boda!_**

* * *

Nos vemos el lunes.

Están todos invitados a mi boda con Akire ;).

Harye y Akire forever así como el riren/ereri.

Jajajaja no se que me fumo de verdad, seguro es el chocolate o el calor que hace en mi lindo estado.


	8. Chapter 8: Bueno y malos amigos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Rire/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, mención de sexo, suke.**

* * *

Día ocho: Buenos y malos amigos.

Como todo domingo Eren se levantó a las 9:00 am, no era por costumbre, claro que no, tampoco porque esa era su hora límite para levantarse con Levi. Solo fue porque no tenía mucho sueño, en serio no por miedo a Levi, era para no ser un perezoso.

-Ya me desperté- Sabía que era Levi llamándole como su nuevo despertador privado- Si, desayunare algo nutritivo. Si adiós yo también te amo.

Colgó arrojando su celular, Rivaille lo llamaría en unos cinco minutos para comprobar que no se había dormido otra vez.

-Quiero tocino- Se dijo muy alegre, tendría un gran desayuno, con panques, tocino, fruta y jugo de naranja. Un desayuno muy balanceado para él.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren preparo sus instrumentos, tenía que limpiar el tonto sótano aterrador para su amorcito.

-Solo porque quiero que me dé duro cuando llegue- Suspiro molesto.

El timbre de su casa lo hizo maldecir, él estaba tomando la mejor decisión de su vida y llegaban a interrumpirlo.

Dejo su material y fue a abrir molesto.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo Armin- Veo que aun sigues vivo sin Rivaille.

El chico castaño bajo los hombros sin enojarse.

-Estoy escribiendo un libro: Como sobrevivir sin tu Ackerman. También estoy a tres días de suicidarme, pero todo bien, supongo que si ya sobreviví a una semana puedo con otra.

Ambos caminaron a la sala de Eren.

-¿Qué estabas por hacer antes de que llegara?- Eren mostró sus utensilios.

-Hoy toca el sótano- Informo sin ganas, de verdad odiaba ese lugar.

-Ya que vine puedo ayudarte- Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron por la propuesta de su amigo.

-Oh Armin te amare aún más si me ayudas- Armin asintió, era lo mejor que podía hacer por las cosas que preguntaría.

(╯°□°）╯

Limpiar el sótano no era para nada fastidioso, el detalle... Bueno eso era, los detalles. Si Levi veía una sola pelusa su trabajo se iría al carajo.

-Esta reluciente- Admitió Armin sentándose en una de las cajas.

-Sí, está bien- Acepto, aunque nunca era suficiente para Levi.

-¿Y eso que tengo el honor de tu visita?- El rubio se tensó.

-Tengo algo que confesarte, vamos a la sala- Eren asintió, estaba preocupado por Armin.

-Solo déjame guardar esto.

(╯°□°）╯

Un minuto, Armin llevaba un minuto jugando con sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

-¿Dime a quien mataste?- Pregunto juguetón Eren, estaba cansado de tanto silencio.

-Nuestra confianza- Admitió el pequeño rubio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono Eren con burla.

-En realidad si tengo novio y es el mejor amigo de Rivaille- La quijada de Eren cayo, Armin pensó que esta caería al suelo.- Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería decirlo hasta que fuera muy formal.

-No te preocupes- Jaeger le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ¿Cuánto llevas con él?

-Como un año, más o menos- Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, Armin le había mentido por un año.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué los hizo formalizar?- Eren no dejo que su molestia se mostrara en sus lindos ojos.

-Bueno, él y yo casi tenemos sexo después de decirnos que nos amábamos, pensé que si estaba listo para... Eso estaría listo para decirle a todos- El rubio suspiro más tranquilo, ya no había más mentiras, Eren trataba de no tomar de los cabellos a su amigo y llevarlo a rastras por toda su casa.

-Eso puede ser sensato- La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo continuaba hablando, en ese momento debería estar casi golpeando a su amigo por mentiroso. Él le había contado hasta de su primera cita, y el rubio hijo de puta mentiroso le contaba de cómo casi se revolcaban después de un más o menos año de relación.

-También quiero que me digas como hacer un buen sexo oral- A pesar de sus mejillas rojas Armin se veía muy decidido.

"Yo prefiero meterte un palo por el culo, por un año... Más o menos"

-Claro, lo esencial es no usar los dientes, no querrás lastimarlo- Lo único que quería era lastimar a su mejor amigo- Si lo haces seguro será una experiencia que Erwin no olvidara o querrá repetir.

-Entiendo.

-Usa tu lengua, succiona de vez en cuando y si él te deja venirse en tu boca toca el perineo para alargar su orgasmo- "O usa un cuchillo y córtale el pene a tu amigo" Eren estaba hecho una furia, internamente.

-Oh entiendo, Erwin estará feliz si hago eso- La felicidad de su mejor amigo lo lastimó.- El solo uso sus dedos y yo bueno, me vine. Quiero que él lo haga también, quiero que nuestra primera vez llegando hasta el final sea inolvidable.

Eren nunca olvidaría esa traición, sabía que Armin era muy discreto, no decía muchos de sus secretos. Aun así se sentía traicionado, se suponía contaban todo. Su maldito primer beso, el de Armin con Jean para que se dieran cuenta que ninguno sentía nada por el otro. El segundo beso de Armin fue con una niña pelirroja de nombre Lila, su primera pareja fue su vecino de nombre Esteban, incluso en quien había pensado cuando se masturbó la primera vez.

Todo eso se lo habían contado, Eren le dijo cada detalle de su jodida primera vez con Levi, y el muy mal agradecido no le dijo nada sobre su relación.

-Si nunca lo olvidara- El tampoco olvidaría ese día.

-Estas actuando muy bien, Mikasa se enojó y dijo que necesitaba tiempo para que recuperara su confianza- Armin se rasco la mejilla nervioso, abrazo a Eren sonriendo- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

-No te equivoques Armin, estoy tan molesto que quiero tomarte del cabello y sacarte de mi casa. Estoy siendo maduro, estoy triste porque no me contaste de tu relación, nos engañaste por un año. Siempre diciendo que nada especial estaba pasando en tu vida, que nadie se enamoraría de ti, cuando tienes una persona especial contigo - Eren se alejó sonriéndole tristemente- Tu nos hiciste prometer que nos contaríamos todo, quien no dijera nada sería ignorado por el tiempo que ignoro esa promesa. Te veré en un año Armin.

-Eren - Exclamo Armin sorprendido.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- Ordeno levantándose del sillón- Nos vemos en un año...más o menos.

Ese día estaba comenzando tan mierda, como últimamente.

(╯°□°）╯

Después de tanto drama, una pelea grande y la intervención de mamá Mikasa, las cosas con Armin se solucionaron.

Eren sonrió al ver el nombre de Levi en el teléfono, tenía que darle las buenas noticias. Había quedado muy preocupado por sus arranques de furia.

Ese día dormiría más temprano, mañana le esperaba un día muy pesado.

* * *

 **Notas: Hay dos cosas típicas que pongo en mis fic's (no todos), meter el gel anti bacterias por la obsesión de Levi, y que el virgen del amigo le pregunte al otro amigo qué onda con el sexo. En Antes que nada, Armin le contó a Levi, ahora le toca a Eren contar.**

 **Es típico de mí, lo pongo sin querer, si no tiene esto es porque no es mi fic, bueno no tan así, pero a que se habían dado cuenta, ¿O no?**

 **Creo también algo típico de mi es meter a Hanji, aunque no es necesaria siempre lo haré, siempre será la amiga súper linda que les ayude a estos dos en su amor.**

 **Amo a Hanji, nuestra locura nos une, si fuera real seria mi amante, Levi mi novio y Eren mi amigo con derechos.**

 **Ok no, Eren y Levi mis amigos gay's y Hanji sería mi compañera de estupideces.**

 **No importa la historia, todo escrito necesita algo de drama. Tengan en cuenta algo de mí, si en mis fic´s todo empieza bien es porque el problema es más grande, si hay una traición o todo el amor comienza muy rápido es porque hay más drama detrás de la historia. En este fic no, me gusta que todo sea feliz. Pero lo advierto por mis otros fanfics.**

 **No revise bien el cap, así que una disculpa si tiene faltas de ortografía.**

Reviews:

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajaja pues no es un santo, bueno es que me gusta hacerle bullying.

Pues ni tan soltero, yo le daba pero nalgadas, muy mal el mentirle a sus amigos, pero Eren necesitaba algo de drama.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

 **Tauru95: Todas queremos eso, pero es un fic sin Levi, solos las aventuras de Eren, ya veremos si lo agrego un poco de Levi.**

 _Akire: Jajaja es que tenia que hacerlo, agregue cosas que pasaron en el anime, me pareció algo típico pero no menos gracioso, jajaja el caballo es el único que sufrió, las demás nos reímos con esta muerte._

 _Te comprendo, yo espero actualizaciones desde hace meses y no más nada, pero no se si te diste cuenta, pero varias personas que creíamos olvidadas ya volvieron, eso es muy bueno. Aunque las comprendo, si el cerebro dice, hoy no escribimos, ni que hacer, pero a mi casi nunca me pasa eso de bloquearme, o solo me pasa por unas horas, ya después escribo cual loca._

 _Jajaja es lo que más espero, mmm pues no te vas a arrepentir, será una hermosa boda, algo cursi pero linda. Yo hago los cupcakes de celebración, dicen que me quedan riquísimos. Para despedir la soltería noche de ver mucho yaoi hard, con bebidas ricas y pastel._

 _Sin alcohol, porque si no me duermo._

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles de 14 días sin Levi y Mis dos padres._

 _Harye Lee._

 **Pregunta Random: ¿Cómo creen que se pronuncia Harye?**


	9. Chapter 9: Limpieza general

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, suke y mención de sexo.**

 **Si no mal recuerdo, ya viene el cachondeo.**

* * *

Día nueve: Limpieza general.

Día lunes, la fecha menos querida para él, todos odiaban los lunes porque las clases empezaban. Pero ese no era el motivo de Eren para odiar ese lunes.

Él no tenía clases ese día, lo tenía libre de su cárcel. La razón de su odio era por Levi, su novio le pidió (ordeno) hacer limpieza general. Limpiar hasta el último rincón de su hogar.

-Si amor ya desayune, ahora solo tengo que ir por los utensilios y comenzare con el aseo- Eren soltó unos cuantos " _aja_ " a las amenazas de su novio.

(╯°□°）╯

Hastiado, Eren estaba hastiado. Ya no quería saber nada sobre detergentes, escobas, trapos, jabones y todo lo que tuviera que ver con limpiar algo.

Miro su reloj, tres horas limpiando su casa y lavando ropa o muebles.

No podía llamar a sus amigos, estaban muy ocupados con sus propios problemas.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, aun tenia toallas, sabanas y cojines que lavar.

-No quiero- Renegó dando pataletas como un niño.

Hacer eso cada dos semanas era un fastidio, con la ayuda de Rivaille se aligeraba el trabajo, pero ahora solo era el, Eren contra las bacterias.

-No mataría a nadie, nunca, ni siquiera a las pobres bacterias- Se dijo con pesar.

Su celular vibro, sabía que era su novio para saber cómo estaba avanzando con la limpieza.

 _ **"¡Eren! saca tu trasero del sillón y haz algo de provecho"**_

Trago saliva recorriendo su casa con la mirada, tal vez Levi tenía cámaras para comprobar que dejaba todo reluciente.

Tenía que idear alguna forma para hacer la limpieza más… divertida.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren movía sus caderas al ritmo de _Bailando_ por _Enrique Iglesias_. Era la primera canción que **_Youtube_ ** le recomendó.

La canción termino y el tomo un trapo azul con limpiador para madera que habían comprado hace un mes. _Still Into you_ de _Paramore_ comenzó a sonar, esa canción lo animaba mucho.

Llevo el trapo al mueble de madera comenzando a limpiar, también movió las caderas pasando el trapo al ritmo de la música, ese método estaba funcionando, ya no sentía tan fastidioso el aseo.

Giro sobre sus talones, llevo el trapo de nuevo al mueble, moviéndolo en círculos. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren arrojo la ropa a la lavadora, _Burn_ de _Ellie Goulding_ lo animo a seguir con el aseo, cantaba de vez en cuando, equivocándose en algunas estrofas. Le propondría a Levi limpiar con música, así el estaría menos reacio a hacer el aseo en su hogar.

 **-And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn**

 **We're going to let it burn, burn, burn**

 **We're going to let it burn, burn, burn**

 **We're going to let it burn, burn, burn**

Eren arrojo el ultimo cesto de ropa a la lavadora, seguía cantando más animado, esa canción le estaba gustando mucho.

 **-When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We'll be raising our hands**

 **Shining up to the sky**

Apretó los botones necesarios para que la lavadora funcionara. Canto las últimas estrofas casi gritando.

 **-Because we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **And we're going to let it burn**

Y con un golpe innecesario cerro la tapa de la lavadora.

Oh, solo faltaba barrer y trapear su hogar. Sonrió aliviado, era tan divertido limpiar.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren usaba el palo de la escoba como su micrófono, la canción que _Youtube_ había seleccionado era muy animada, no sabía muy bien la letra ya que tenía años que no la escuchaba. Aun así eso no fue impedimento para que el cantara. _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ de _Cyndi Lauper_ inundó su hogar, las canciones de los ochenta y noventa era de sus favoritas.

 **-That's all they really want**

 **Some fun**

 **When the working day is done**

 **Oh Girls they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have fun**

Se deslizó por su piso casi reluciente, cuando lo puliera resbalaría con más facilidad.

 **-Girls the night**

 **Wanna just fun**

 **Girls wanna just**

 **Some boys take a beautiful girl**

 **And hide her away from the rest of the world**

 **I want to be the one to walk in the sun**

 **Oh girls they wanna to have fun**

 **Oh girls just wanna to have**

Siguió moviendo las caderas, si sus amigos estuvieran con el estarían burlándose de lo mal que bailaba.

Tomo su celular cuando este comenzó a vibrar, deslizó su dedo índice en la pantalla sin ver quien le llamaba.

-Hola...Levi- Contesto dejando la escoba de lado- Estoy en casa ¿Dónde más estaría?

Eren rodó los ojos bajando el volumen de la música, fingió seguir escuchándolo los sermones de Levi, lo aburrían.

Sonrió emocionado _Jailhouse_ _rock_ de _Elvis Presle_ y seguía en la lista de reproducción. El día continuaría siendo muy divertido.

* * *

 ** _¿Quién no escucha música mientras limpia su casa? ¿solo yo? :´´´)._**

 ** _Es increíble lo rápido que estoy subiendo este fic, y lo escribí en unos 8 meses, 14 días de ellos, ocho mese míos, un mes subiéndolo._**

En fin! quedan pocos capis, este mes cabaré dos de mis fics, tristeza ven a mi!

Las canciones en realidad si me las selecciono Youtube, me aburrí de las que ya tenía en mi lap y decidí escuchar lo variado de Youtube, ahora las tengo para animarme a limpiar mi hogar.

REVIEWS:

Tauru95: Jajaja nunca le haría eso a mis amigas, se lindo cabello de más arriba les importa más y les dolería a horrores. Mmm me pensare eso de pov Levi, no me haría daño -Harye aun tienes fic pendientes- ah es cierto :(, no prometo nada, pero me lo tendré en mente.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Yo con mi mejor amigo, nos contamos TODO, raro en un hombre y una mujer, pero nuestra confianza es enorme. Y si no es buena onda, te sientes mal y excluido, pero al menos se lo contó, fuera malo si no.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer!

 **Jaz-Kim:** Descuida, yo desaparezco a veces, no debería, pero nada se puede hacer.

Le estaba contando sus secretos de buen seme-uke, eso no se hace, eso se descubre por si solo, aunque las clases no están mal para los inexpertos, digo...

jajaja todos lo necesitamos, o el de Como conquistar a tu Ackerman, que esta en venta por Eren, no en este fic pero en el de Ackerman World si.

Es bastante difícil y casi nadie sabe, o me dicen arie, o arlie. Lo dejare en duda, que sea misterio.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes!

Harye lee


	10. Chapter 10: Mis alucinaciones

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri.**

 **Advertencias: Suke, lenguaje vulgar y mención de sexo.**

 **Hoy esta buen el cachondeo!**

* * *

Día diez: Mis alucinaciones

Después de la llamada con sermones de Levi este ya no se comunicó, su novio le explico que el trabajo continuaría y sería más serio a partir de ese momento. Significaba una sola cosa, Rivaille no se comunicaría con él en un largo tiempo.

En ese momento estaba en la universidad, escribiendo su libro: Como sobrevivir sin tu Ackerman*.

-¿En serio los estas escribiendo?- Pregunto Armin frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que sí, alguien tendrá un Ackerman y no sabrá cómo vivir sin él, aunque sea un periodo no muy corto como el mío- Armin suspiro dejando a su amigo, tal vez hoy iría a su casa por si Eren intentaba hacer una tontería.

-Bien, casi lo termino- Escucho decir a su amigo con alegría.

Estaba muy preocupado por la salud mental de Eren.

(╯°□°）╯

Como hoy tenía que ir por las compras llego bastante tarde a su casa, la despensa estaba llena para sobrevivir un mes entero sin Levi.

\- Espero no llegar a eso- Se dijo, no quería estar otro mes sin su pareja.

Eran las ocho y media, cenaría algo muy ligero y se iría a dormir, la mayoría de sus proyectos finales estaban terminados y su tarea de mañana la había terminado en la hora de descanso.

Dejo las bolsas en la isla de la cocina para guardarlas, solo tenía ganas de dormir para no recordar a su novio.

(╯°□°）╯

Ya con su cabello completamente seco se recostó en su cama, no tenía nada de sueño, estaba muy inquieto como para dormir.

Miro el techo blanco, tal vez poner un espejo ahí sería muy erótico, ver la espalda de Levi mientras lo penetraba, o que Levi mirara su cara sonrojada y llena de placer cuando él se lo hacía.

Cuando tocaba ese punto exquisito en su interior y el abría la boca disfrutando el contacto, cuando su novio mordía sus pezones sonrojados y el pedía que se detuviera aunque él quería todo lo contrario. Quería ser devorado, quería escuchar palabras sucias en su oído cuando le penetraban.

Gimió molesto, de solo pensar en Levi se estaba poniendo duro. Trago saliva, desde que Rivaille se fue no había sido tocado, ni siquiera por el mismo.

Se mojó los labios con nerviosismo, llevo sus manos a su cadera y bajo su pantalón de pijama junto a sus boxers, el frio del cuarto le hizo estremecer.

No era la primera ni la última vez que se auto complacía solo, era muy común cuando no estaba su novio. Pero su vida había estado tan rara que apenas había pensado el no necesitado que estaba de su pareja.

Bajo de nuevo sus manos rozando sus caderas, su miembro semi-erecto le esperaba. Lo tomo con la mano derecha, bajando y subiéndola lentamente, así como Levi lo haría.

 _"¿Así te gusta?"_ Gimió bajito, era como si su novio le hablara de verdad.

 _"Mira esa cara de placer, y aun ni te he tocado"_ Se mojó los labios, la imagen de Levi mirándolo mientras se masturbaba era excitante.

 _"¿Quieres que toque tu lindo y apretado ano?"_ El asintió a la voz en su cabeza _"Moja mis dedos Eren o te va a doler"_

Llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y mojo con lujuria sus dedos.

 _"Me gusta cuando haces eso con tu lengua, si eres bueno dejare que lamas otras cosa"_

Acarició un poco antes de meter un dedo con suavidad, se mordió el labio inferior, no había dolido, era como si su cuerpo también extrañará eso.

Se mordió la lengua con el segundo dedo, había dolido un poco.

 _"¿Quieres otro? Ya sabes que caben tres"_ asintió de nuevo, metiendo un tercer dedo.

-Levi- Gimió excitado, moviendo más rápido su mano derecha, penetrándose con sus dedos, ambas manos moviéndose más rápido.

 _"¿Dónde estará tu próstata? Busquémosla juntos"_ Abrió la boca respirando con dificultad. Busco con cuidado, recordando cómo lo hacía Levi cuando lo tocaba.

Abrió la boca soltando un gemido, ya había encontrado ese exquisito lugar que lo hacía gritar de placer.

 _"Mírate, solo estoy usando mis dedos y tu estas a punto de correrte"_ Se mojó los labios moviendo más rápido sus manos, estaba a punto de terminar, sentía ese cosquilleo en su vientre.

 _"Córrete para mi bebe, déjate ir y seré más duro contigo"_ Giro la cabeza uniéndola en la almohada, solo un poco más, Levi tenía que mover más sus dedos y terminaría.

 _"Mira tu cara, córrete ya bebe"_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

 _"Córrete para mi"_ Podía sentir a Levi, era como si estuviera en ese cuarto, jugando con su cuerpo. Movió más fuerte su mano, curvando la espalda por el placer que se brindaban sus dedos al tocar su próstata.

 _"Ya hazlo"_ Le dijo Levi con la voz cargada de lujuria, él estaba respirando entrecortadamente, su orgasmo estaba cerca _"Córrete"_

-Levi- Grito cuando su orgasmo llego, manchando su mano y su vientre.

Se dejó caer en la cama, eso había sido muy placentero.

Saco los dedos de su entrada suspirando, aun su cuerpo estaba sensible por el resiente orgasmo.

Miro su cuerpo, estaba manchado de semen.

-Otra ronda no estaría mal- Se dijo, tal vez esta vez podría ponerse en cuatro, imaginando que Rivaille lo penetraba, sintiendo sus duros testículos golpear los suyos.

Esas alucinaciones eran fantásticas.

* * *

 **¿Esto se podría clasificar como lime? Ni idea, bueno siempre le corto en el lemmon ya que no estoy segura de subir algo así o no lo creo necesario para la trama, no todo es sexo me digo a veces, cuando es necesario lo pongo, pero quise probar, que tal? Como me dijo Akire nadie puede obligarme a escribir algo en lo que no estoy preparada o segura, pero querida esposa, como puedo saber que estoy mejorando si no les muestro y ustedes me dan sus opiniones. No me molesto tu review, al contrarío, eso te enriquece como escritora, no todo en la vida son halagos, si algo me sale mal estoy bien con que me lo digan, soy alguien mas o menos madura :D, si a mis 14 años me hubieras dicho eso me deprimiría, a los 15 te hubiera mandado a la mierda, a mis diez y tantos(? te lo agradezco, Así que díganme que tal.**

 **Mis cambios de un angust drástico no fue porque me obligaron, yo hago las cosas porque quiero, ya tenía fanfics así antes que mi amiga me dijera eso. Uno escribe, lo sube y lo que pase después ya no es cosa de uno. También hay formas de opinar, mandarme a la mierda y decirme que soy una estúpida es grosero y yo te diré de la forma más educada que no me importa lo que opines de mi o mis escritos. Pero en cambio me dices cosas maduras del porque no te gusto (como mi futura esposa akire) no te diré nada, solo un gracias por tu sinceridad y tratare de mejorar.**

 **Mi esposa dice que me dedique al romance, y creo que soy como Isayama solo sirvo para matar, no para hacer llorar, solo para animar.**

 **En fin! gracias por leer.**

 ***El libro de Eren esta a la venta en su librería más cercana, si leyeron Ackerman World estoy haciendo referencia a ese fic ya que Eren saco su primer libro: Como controlar a tu Ackerman.**

Reviews:

 **Tauru95** : Pues Eren no sintió pasar los días tan rápido, yo si, cada día nos quedamos sin capis, ya faltan 4 días :.)

Lo sé, la música nos inspira a hacer muchas cosas, una de ellas es no querer tirar todos los instrumentos de limpieza y tener tu casa cual pocilga. Te amamos música, gracias por hacernos sentir tan bien. jajaja a mi me emociona mucho leer sus reviews, muchos de ellos me hacen reír como no tienen idea.

 **Jaz-Kim** : De nada, muchas de ellas son mis favoritas, bailo y me divierto con ellas. Que bueno que te gustaran, unas son bastante viejas, las escuche en pelis viejas, me gustaron y las busque, mi favorita es la de Elvis y Cindy Laumper (se me olvida como se escribe el apellido) lastima que no pude poner más, el capi hubiera sido demasiado largo. Me gustaría que también me recomendaran, estoy escribiendo un fic con un viaje y no encuentro, no puedo poner en Youtube, canciones para un viaje bonito, lo sé, ridículo.

Jajajaja su baile seria sensual, moviendo sus lindas caderas, lástima que solo los muebles vieron ese trasero moverse.

Ya sabes como es Levi, aunque este lejos de su hogar tiene que mantenerlo limpio, Eren lo hace porque si no Levi no le hará cosas malas cuando regrese.

Me equivoque, era Como controlar a tu Ackerman, pero si Eren escribe Como conquistar a tu Ackerman seras la primera en tenerla en tus manos.

Muchas gracias!

Oh! íbamos bien, la menos dime arie, se acerca más a mi nombre :(, es como mi apellido, nadie sabe decirlo y me hacen bullying.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jajaja lo sé, es muy lindo, pues mi madre nunca esta en mi casa así que no se queja, pero nunca le subo tanto de volumen, aunque mi vecina tiene buenas canciones así que a veces ni pongo nada.

jajaja es que tu también, esta viendo la religión y no le calmas, para eso los auriculares o audífonos, no se como les digan los demás. Diles que también ellos le bajen a su mússica no todos tenemos gustos iguales. Yo soy más de los 80 y 90, o bueno tengo el gusto variado, creo que nunca en mi vida eh escuchado algo darck, mmm tal vez haga un fic medio así y ocupare música así, espero con tu apoyo músical para eso.

Lo sé, este y Mis dos padres, me pone algo sentimental lloremos juntas.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el lunes, ya nos quedan cuatro días! buuuu_

 _Harye lee_


	11. Chapter 11: El canto de la soledad

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertence.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Mención de sexo, lenguaje vulgar y es un fic suke**

* * *

Día once: El canto de la soledad.

A penas abrió los ojos recordó lo que hizo la noche anterior. Lo mejor hubiera sido que su novio estuviera en la cama con él.

Se sentía muy solo, ese día miércoles recordó su soledad.

Ya estaba cambiado para ir a la escuela, tenía que ir, si Levi se enteraba que no había asistido a clases lo regañaría y lo dejaría dormir una semana en el sillón.

-Pues ya que, mejor me voy a la escuela- Se dijo con pesar, ese día sería peor que los otros.

(╯°□°）╯

Escuchar a Jean burlarse por su obvia tristeza solo le hizo pensar quererlo golpear hasta el cansancio, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora él era un adulto, no un chiquillo que golpeaba caballos. Si lo hacía tal vez lo demandaría la sociedad protectora de animales.

-Déjalo ya Jean- Armin le miro fríamente.

Jean enmudeció, cuando Armin le miraba así solo significaba una cosa, si no se callaba el rubio relevaría algunos de sus secretos más vergonzosos.

\- Solo digo la verdad, no sé porque tanto alboroto- Se defendió molesto, no le gustaba ser el malo y mucho menos si Marco estaba con él.

-Como sea, no me importa lo que diga el caballo, pero ya veremos cómo se sienta cuando Marco se vaya al extranjero a estudiar- Jean se retiró de la mesa molesto.

-Se enojó- Dijo Armin algo obvio.

-Pues que bien- Eren estaba molesto, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.

-¿Quieres que vaya hoy a tu casa? Podemos jugar vídeo juegos- Armin le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No, quiero estar solo- Él también se levantó para salir a fuera, prefería comer al aire libre.

(╯°□°）╯

Tomo su celular para después dejarlo en el mismo lugar. Levi no lo llamaría hoy.

Por primera vez en esos días sin su novio, se sintió realmente solo. También por primera vez, extraño a sus amigos, a Hanji y a su madre.

Aunque con sus amigos él tenía la culpa, les había pedido dejarlo solo, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor.

Ya había terminado con el aseo del hogar, así que estaba muy aburrido, repetir lo de anoche tampoco era una opción, no estaba de humor para eso.

Tomo su computadora sentándose en el rincón. Armin aún no le regresaba su señal así que usaba el Internet de su vecina Hanji, pero solo llegaba la señal en esa esquina.

Probo con algún juego de **Mario** **Bros** para terminar en juegos de chicas, vistiendo lo mejor que podía a esas chicas.

-¿Por qué no estás en casa Hanji?- Pregunto molesto, la chica estaba de guardia por las noches y dormía toda la tarde, por eso no le había ido a molestar a su hogar.

Busco en el navegador **Youtube** , poniendo la primera canción que le recomendó. Hizo una mueca al reconocer la canción, su madre la ponía cuando él iba visitarla y Carla cocinaba.

 **Soledad de Gloria Trevi** solo le hizo sentirse peor, las ironías de la vida lo volvían a molestar.

(╯°□°）╯

- **Soledad, soledad, soledad. Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego has que él sienta lo que siento- Eren tomo su leche con doble chocolate dándole un gran trago.**

 **"Soledad, soledad, soledad**

 **Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego**

 **Haz que el sienta lo que siento"**

 **Eren miro por la ventana.**

 **"Soledad, soledad, soledad**

 **Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro**

 **Y que él sepa que lo adoro**

 **¡Soledad! "**

Eren se hizo un ovillo en la cama, estúpidas canciones que llegaban en el momento correcto. Si estabas triste **Youtube** te manda puras canciones corta venas, estabas feliz y se ponían canciones que le gustaban. Ese era un misterio que nadie podía resolver.

-Mejor pongo otra canción

(╯°□°）╯

Armin entro a casa de Eren sin tocar, Rivaille le había entregado unas llaves para que cuidara a su novio.

-Eren- Lo llamo dejando su mochila en la sala, tenía muchas cosas para entretenerse. Al no recibir respuesta corrió al cuarto de su amigo, encontrándolo en su cama, escuchando una canción bastante pesimista y mirando el techo de su cuarto.

-Deja de escuchar eso Eren, si te cortas las venas no quiero limpiar tu sangre- camino a la cama sentándose en esta.

-Sabias que Hanji amplio la señal de su _Wifi_ para que yo escuchara música, ahora llega hasta mi cuarto- Armin suspiro, esa loca vecina se las vería con Rivaille, ya con un loco tenía como para soportar a otro que ni conocía.

 **Suelta mi mano de Sin bandera** termino para comenzar con otra del mismo grupo, Si tu no estas lo hizo suspirar a él también.

Recordó a Erwin, ese rubio también lo abandono dejándolo con la madre acosadora de Mikasa y con el loco depresivo de su amigo.

-Hazme espacio Eren- Su amigo asintió dejándolo acostarse junto a él.

(╯°□°）╯

 **Nunca me sentí tan solo**

 **Como cuando ayer**

 **De pronto lo entendí**

 **Mientras callaba**

 **La vida me dijo a gritos**

 **Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

 **Y me explicaba que**

 **El amor es una cosa**

 **Que se da de pronto**

 **En forma natural**

 **Lleno de fuego**

 **Si lo forzas se marchita**

 **Sin tener principio**

 **Llega a su final.**

-¿Tu piensan que no me ama? Digo le parece más entretenido su puto trabajo que yo- Eren frotó los hombros de su amigo- La última vez me dijo que me fuera a ver la televisión. La televisión Eren, como si fuera un puto mocoso que se encaprichó y quiere toda la atención de su padre.

-Te entiendo, una vez Levi me saco porque era una distracción, solo le lleve té para que se calmara. Que se vaya a la mierda, entonces, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer sentir mejor.

Los amigos suspiraron cuando la canción termino para dar inicio a otra canción de Sin bandera.

-A puro dolor- Eren leyó el nombre- Esa banda tiene canciones tan lindas.

Armin asintió, tal vez iría por más helado para calmar la depresión.

* * *

 **Cuando mi vecina ponía esa canción de gloria trevi sabía que estaba toda deprimida, la recordé ya que de nuevo anda deprimida la pobre. Así que decidí poner la canción, me pareció más adecuada.**

 **Espero les gustara las canciones, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Sin bandera, la verdad años sin saber que onda con ellos. Tal vez son tan deprimentes sus canciones que las ignoro, prefiero las canciones alegres, para estar animada. Como en el cap anterior, ese tipo de música me gusta más, aunque las de Sin bandera están muy lindas, tienen una hermosa voz e increíble letra.**

Irónicamente estaba escuchando una de sus canciones cuando subía el capi.

 _Reviews_ :

 **Tauru95** : Así es, al principio era 28 días, pero le quite bastante, al día 20 seguro Eren ya andaba con planes de suicidio, además no seria un fic cortito como tanto me gustan.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas, la verdad si, le haré caso a ella, sabe de lo que soy capaz jejeje.

Los venden por _ebay_ , uff ya quisiera, yo me encontré un tipo Eren, pero tres palabras arruinaron todo, que lástima, bueno ya me voy a casar con Akire así que me da igual :..)

Pues muchas gracias, y al contrario para mi seria un honor que tengan tantas atenciones a esta loquita persona que soy ;D

jajaja pues a como voy con Mis dos padres, quien sabe cuando se acabe, ya voy medio bien, ya casi termino el próximo cap y quedarán dos. Lo sé, pero Mis dos padres tendrá una segunda parte y aun queda Kindergarten de ese son bastantes capis. Ya solo tres días, a mi también me da nostalgia.

Tristeza ven a mi!

 **Jaz-kim:** Pues muchas gracias, aquí más música, no lo recordaba hasta que lo corregí, bueno quien recordaría algo que escribió en enero 2016, tantas fanfics que tengo en la cabeza no me dejan recordar antiguos fics.

Me tente de hacer sexo telefónico, pero no serian 14 días sin levi, haber si hace su bella aparición pronto, al menos un hola para todas ustedes. jajaja no sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esa parte, seguro me me moría de vergüenza, si no mal recuerdo si tarde mucho para escribir esa parte, se me dificulto, pero al menos espero que haya salido más o menos decente.

Ya viste que Armin no esta tan cuerdo como pensábamos, aquí Ere le pego algo de su locura, lo que hace el love...

Yo le diré que te lo firme, será todo un honor para él.

Pues muchas me gusta saber sus opiniones, ya sean negativas o positivas, así aprendo a corregir mis muchos errores. De nuevo gracias.

Igualmente! nadie sabe decir mi nombre :´D jajaja quien me manda a llamarme tan raro.

* * *

Nos vemos el miércoles, nos quedan tres días!

Harye lee


	12. Chapter 12: Una llamada de mi amor

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, mención de sexo y fic suke**

* * *

Día doce: Una llamada de mi amor

Armin y Eren se levantaron tarde, como ya no llegarían a la primera clase decidieron comer con más tranquilidad su almuerzo.

-Me duele la cabeza- Se quejó Armin, si no dormía lo suficiente se sentía fatal, como en ese momento.

\- A mí el estómago de tanto helado- Eren solo tomo un poco de té, no quería sobrecargar a su estómago de comida y vomitar como en la noche.

-Ya vámonos a la escuela- Armin se levantó para tomar algunas pastillas.-Gracias por prestarme ropa.

-De nada- También le dolió la garganta de tanto cantar.

(╯°□°）╯

Cuando llegaron a la segunda hora mamá Mikasa los esperaba con sus aburridos sermones. Eren los ignoro todos, no era como si hubieran estado tomando alcohol, solo comieron helado, pizza, refresco y dulces con picante. Toda esa mezcla Eren la había dejado en el baño.

-Qué horror- Susurro, de recordar todas las cosas que se había comido le daba más dolor.

-Entiendo Mikasa, pero ya cállate, me duele la cabeza de escucharte- Eso sorprendió a Mikasa, Armin nunca la había callado, siempre era Eren el que decía la última queja.

-Pues eso...- Grito su amiga dejándolos solos.

-Ya lo empeoraste- Armin se quejó en voz baja.

-Ya vale, me da igual no dejaba el parloteo y a mí me duele la cabeza- También Armin se fue molesto.

(╯°□°）╯

-¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto Jean al ver a los mejores amigos.- ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?

Eren le dijo un insulto que el no escucho y se frotó el estómago.

-Comimos helado y dormimos tarde, así que ya cállate tonto caballo- todos miraron a Armin sorprendidos, nunca había ofendido a nadie.-Me duele.

Eren se quejó con Armin, ambos se sentían fatal.

\- A mí me duele más el corazón, mi Rivaille no está- Eren sollozo preocupado.

-Mi Erwin tampoco- Ambos amigos se abrazaron.

-Ya veo el problema, les hace falta su pareja- Reiner asintió entendiendo el drama que eso dos estaban haciendo.- Los entiendo, sin Bertholdt yo estaría igual.

-La verdad no entiendo el drama- Se quejó Mikasa.

-Es porque estás más sola que un perro- Se burló Yrmir sonriéndole con arrogancia.

(╯°□°）╯

-Ya regrese- Grito molesto- Es cierto, estoy solo.

Arrojo su mochila a alguna esquina y se fue directamente a su sofá.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tal vez era Armin para otra ronda de helado con depresión.

-¿Qué paso Armin?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era su rubio amigo, era su novio llamándole- Aun no me corto las venas.

Se sentó en el sofá, sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada por la llamada de su amor.

\- ¿Llamaste a mi madre?- Pregunto preocupado- ¿Qué le has dicho?

Estaba realmente preocupado, Carla y Rivaille no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Oh- dijo preocupado por la noticia- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, tengo horas sin saber de ti.

Se sentó con peor humor, no sabía que consecuencias traería la noticia, pero eso de ir una semana con su madre no era para nada una buena idea.

* * *

 **Hoy esta algo corto el cap, lo iba a subir más temprano, pero hubo un temblor por donde andaba y todo estaba en caos, los camiones tardaron más de lo normal y las líneas estaban saturadas, yo la verdad ni enterada, estaba comprando algunas cosas y paso eso, cuando salí y vi a toda la gente asustada, es cuando me entere. Unos dicen que estuvo fuerte, otros que ni lo sintieron, uuff pero bueno, ya después del susto todo salio bien, no eh escuchado nada malo así que todos estamos bien.**

 **Mi mamá estaba preocupada, pero bueno yo estaba cerca de edificios, así que la entiendo, vaya cosas, un día del madres estupendo y luego un susto, la suerte que tiene esa bella mujer. En fin, espero que si alguien estaba donde paso todo eso estén bien. Espero que ya no pase nada, ahora si me asustaría.**

Reviews:

 **Tauru95:** Son muy lindas, desde ahora las escucho después de tantos años. Con galletas de animalitos por favor ;D

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jajajaj mejor escuchen puras felices, para olvidar lo malo.

Muchas gracias, será una bella boda, estas invitada obviamente, aun no ponemos fecha. Las palabras fueron: Tengamos sexo salvaje, ok no, pero es algo privado, lamento no podertelo decir, cuando lo recuerdo me da coraje, y es mejor sonreír.

jajaja pues si, como le dije a Tauru95, iban a ser 24 días, pero se me hizo mucho y le quite 10, preferí uno cortito, como no sabía si lo iba a terminar para cuando regresara a fanfiction lo corte.

Si así es, muchos me la pidieron y decidí complacerlas, será corto, una historia cliché, pero no por eso menos divertida, me dicen que de una frase puedo hacer reír a muchos, me creen su bufona, que malos amigos me cargo, pero al menos por eso me invitan a sus fiestas.

 **Jaz-Kim:** Y quién no? me han dicho que uno se deprime sin su pareja, osea yo no me han contado :F

jajaja elegí a una buena banda, todas me han dicho que les encanta Sin bandera, yo la pase en mi ummm tenia unos diez aspi que creo que aun se concidera niñez, son unas bellas canciones.

Y la cruda al día siguiente, pobres, aun esta deprimiditos :.(.. pero ya fallta poco para el regreso de sus novios.

-Busca su libro por todos lados- Ya decía yo que me faltaba algo, esta bien, era regalo de Eren, me puede dar otro °-°.

Igualmente, pues no creas, me hacen bullying por mi nombre y apellido.

* * *

 _Nos quedan pocos días._

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Harye lee_


	13. Chapter 13: Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, mención de sexo y fic suke**

* * *

Día trece: Preparativos

El día era hermoso, un viernes bastante bueno, un día soleado y con mucha alegría.

-Mañana viene mi amor- Se dijo esperanzado, hoy iría a la escuela con más optimismo que el día anterior.

Podía hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

Al fin los días oscuros estaban llegando a su fin.

(╯°□°）╯

-Hola chicos- Eren llego saludando muy animado a sus amigos.

-Hola Eren- Armin le abrazo muy contento.- ¿Cómo estás? Seguro muy feliz como yo.

-De maravilla Armin, podemos ir a comer pizza al rato.

-Mejor te ayudo a limpiar, no queremos que Rivaille llegue a una casa sucia- Le propuso su amigo con una sonrisa radiante.

-No Armin, pero gracias, mejor vamos a comprar algo lindo para nuestros novios, o lencería para darles una linda sorpresa- El rubio se sonrojo.

-¿Qué dices?- Su amigo le golpeo el hombro- Aunque es una muy buena idea.

Ambos rieron muy contentos.

-Ya me voy, esto es más ridículo que su depresión de ayer- Jean se retiró asqueado.

-Opino lo mismo, están actuando peor que yo cuando Christa se fue de vacaciones con su familia.

\- Son unos ridículos- Mikasa también se retiró.

-Mira todo ese amor mi Berth, sin ti estaría triste, pero con una sola llamada mi día se iluminaría- Reiner beso con pasión a su novio- Nunca te separes de mí.

Rogo con tristeza, Bertholdt asintió nervioso, su pareja era igual de dramático que Armin y Eren.

(╯°□°）╯

Cuando el timbre de salida llego hasta sus oídos Armin y Eren corrieron fuera del salón, hoy pasarían al centro comercial para sorprender a su pareja.

\- ¿Compramos condones?- Eren negó.

\- Hoy quiero sentirlo al natural- Armin asintió, mañana le entregaría la virginidad a su novio.-Mira una tienda _sex shop._

-Vamos a ver Eren, tal vez encontremos algo interesante.

Eren asintió entrando a la tienda con su amigo.

- _Buau_ \- Exclamo Armin sorprendido.-Hay tantas cosas. Mira Eren, condones sabor caramelo.

El castaño sonrió, su amigo parecía niño en _juguetería_.

-Compra mucho lubricante- Armin asintió corriendo a los estantes.- Lo vas a necesitar, hasta creo que yo comprare, tengo en mi casa, pero uno no me bastara para mañana.

-Mira este vibrador, es tan pequeño- Armin rio con el movimiento del juguete- ¿Por qué no te sorprende el juguete?

-Armin, tengo cuatro años de relación con mi novio, tres manteniendo relaciones sexuales créeme cuando te digo que ya hemos hecho y usado de todo- Su amigo le asintió sorprendido. Se notaba que su amigo era un primerizo.

Y era verdad, ¿Cómo podía sorprender a Levi cuando ya no tenían más posiciones o juguetes que usar? Siguió caminado cabizbajo, tal vez haría una comida romántica para justificar su falta de imaginación.

Levanto la mirada para ver más cosas, no podía rendirse ya encontraría algo.

-Oh por...- Ahí estaba su bienvenida perfecta.

(╯°□°）╯

Ese día se convertiría en una _Erencienta_ , limpiaría todo para su enano malvado obsesionado con la limpieza, para en la noche ser la bella princesa sumisa y juguetona.

Hizo lo de siempre, lavo los trastos, limpio los baños, los cuartos y la cocina. Incluso ahora el aterrador sótano estaba reluciente.

Ya era de noche, se daría una ducha, limpiaría cada parte de su cuerpo e iría a dormir.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren gimió bajito cuando movió sus tres dedos, no mentía cuando se propuso a limpiar todo rincón de su cuerpo delgado, hasta su rosado agujero tenía que ser limpiado para que su novio le diera un rico y descarado beso negro.

Se mordió los labios para no soltar algún ruido, había encontrado su próstata.

-Solo limpiarlo- Se recordó dejando ese punto delicioso.

Aunque un _rapidito_ en la ducha no sonaba para nada mal.

-Un poco y ya- Dijo convenciéndose, ya el día de mañana seria completamente llenado por algo más duro, grande y caliente.

* * *

 **Ya solo nos falta un cap y terminamos! al fin el calvario de Eren y Armin se va a terminar.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejarme reviews, por los followers y los favorites**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Jejeje lo se, no eh visto las noticias, pero al parecer no paso nada, solo nos dimos un susto! Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Por nada! seria grandioso sin vienes.

Ummm se dirá en el próximo cap, así que no te puedo responder tu pregunta, ya Eren te lo dirá. No es nada malo, al menos eso espero.

Yo solo escucho música y como fruta, mucha fruta. Pero cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a comer dulces, muchos dulces en paletas.

 **Jaz-Kim:** Si lo sé, no me canso de escucharla.

jajajaja y lo pago Jean, pobrecito, pero Armin también puede defenderse, y quien sabe que le hizo o sabe de Jean para que este se quede callado apenas Armin lo mire.

Esta bien, Eren me dará otro, yo corrijo y le doy el visto bueno a sus libros, así que me dará otro como agradecimiento. :D

Muchas gracias y pues aquí la conti... la penúltima.

Pues muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta el nombre, pero que lo digan todo mal o nada que ver me enojaba, ahora me da risa, es divertido ver sus expresiones.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el lunes._

 _Harye lee_


	14. Chapter 14: Bienvenido, my honey

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, mención de sexo, suke**

* * *

Día catorce: Bienvenido, _my honey_.

Las aves cantaban a fuera, las nubes estaban blancas, el sol estaba cálido pero sin exagerar y Eren estaba despierto pero no cachondo.

-Hoy será el mejor día de mi puta existencia- Exclamo con sus energías renovadas, se levantó de la cama con ganas de bailar como loco- Sexo para convencer, sexo para manipular.

Canturreo contento, ese día convencería a base de sexo a Levi, no era una buena idea visitar a la suegra.

(╯°□°）╯

Como buen esposo Eren iba a hacer la comida de bienvenida para su amor, haría la comida favorita de Levi: papas fritas al horno con queso parmesano y albahaca, pescado al horno y ensalada.

Le gustaba cocinar para su novio, los primeros días viviendo juntos fueron un desastre, hubo peleas y la cocina casi se incendia por culpa de ambos. Pero con unos cuantos arreglos y promesas todo se arregló.

La cocina estaba comenzando a oler delicioso, ahora solo tenía que hacer la ensalada y comprar o hacer alguna bebida.

-Agua de fresa o limón, quedarían bien con el pescado- Se dijo pensativo, tenía también que hacer algún postre, más para el que para su novio ya que a Rivaille no le gustaba para nada lo dulce.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren admiro todo su trabajo, la comida estaba lista, su casa estaba reluciente y hasta su cuerpo estaba completamente limpio, hasta el último rincón.

Tenía que esperar a Mikasa ya que ella los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, cuando la puerta de su casa fue abierta el corrió entusiasmado.

-Vamos Eren- Le dijo su amiga caminado hacia el auto- Hay un poco de trafico así que ya vámonos.

Jaeger asintió caminando junto a su amiga, estaba muy emocionado por estrechar a Levi en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que se verán igual?- Pregunto Eren a su amigo.

-La verdad no sé, tal vez algo cansados- Admitió Armin muy nervioso.

\- Ya quiero verlo, lo extrañe demasiado.

(╯°□°）╯

Apenas pudo ver a Levi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo estrecho en sus brazos y le dijo cuanto lo amaba, su novio le golpeo en la frente alegando que era un fastidioso. Aun así no lo soltó, le tomo de la mano y le pidió ir rápido a casa.

Comieron juntos, disfrutando la suculenta cena que Eren había preparado para Rivaille, esa fue la primera vez que su novio lo elogio por su comida.

-Ya puedo entrar- Pidió Levi con fastidio, Eren le había pedido esperar a fuera para que el arreglara su sorpresa de bienvenida. El solo quería arrancarle la ropa a su novio y entrar en él, sin besos, sin palabras lindas, solo llevarse por la pasión que sentían.

-Ya puedes hacerlo amor- Le grito Eren con voz cantarina. Levi abrió la puerta con urgencia.

-Ya era hora maldita...- Se quedó callado, boquiabierta por el lindo espectáculo.

-Por favor amo entre en mí, tu _gatito_ te espero paciente- Trago grueso, Eren estaba completamente desnudo, dándole la espalda mientras lamia su mano derecha y agitaba su lindo trasero.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto con dificultad, realmente parecía que Eren tenía una cola peluda que salía de su trasero, eso fue directo a su ingle.

-Es mi _colita_ , porque no la quita amo- Esa sonrisa juguetona le invitaba a hacer muchas cosas.

Avanzó con incomodidad, no podía creer que estaba casi erecto solo por ver ese lindo culo moverse con sensualidad.

Masajeo el trasero de su novio, tomo la cola afelpada y la jalo para quitársela. Se escuchó un gemido y un pequeño sonido obsceno que hizo el juguete.

Parecía un pequeño consolador, uno que había entrado en su novio para hacerlo parecer un gato.

-Te haré tantas cosas- Su novio sollozo invitándolo a entrar a su cuerpo.

Levi se arrojó a la cama, no esperaría más, haría suyo a ese pequeño _gatito_ , lo haría gritar de placer. Si sus vecinos no sabían su nombre se lo aprenderían con los gritos de Eren. Después haría que Eren entrara en él, también quería ser castigado por su profesor. Usaría ese lindo traje de colegiala que se compró para sorprender a su novio.

Fueron unos catorce días muy duros para Eren, pero ahora que lo tenía a su lado no lo dejaría ir por mucho tiempo.

No saldrían de la cama por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

 **Ya se, de nuevo yo cortando el cachondeo, pero no lo creí necesario. Deben saber que, cuando yo dejo cosas a la mitad es porque se viene algo mejor, al principio estaba pensando en hacer segunda parte con la versión de Levi, osea 14 días sin Eren, pero cuando pienso en eso, tengo la mente en blanco, no quiero hacer algo por obligación, ya que me sentiría presionada, enojada y terminaría dejándolo.**

 **Pero la segunda parte si se viene: 7 días con...**

 **No tengo idea, pero será un fic tratando de demostrarle a la suegra (Carla) que su amor si es verdadero.**

 **Tal vez, 7 días de amor?, no tengo nada, mi inspiración se fue. 7 días con Carla? 7 días con la suegra?**

 **Lean esta noticia mala que tengo:**

Fanfiction no me deja ver ningún reviews, de ante mano una disculpa por no contestar los que son anónimos, los que tienen cuenta me llegar a mi correo pero los anónimos no.  
Ya hice de todo pero nada, si alguien sabe como arreglar este problema estaría muy agradecida si me dijeran que hacer.  
Dicen que tengo 42 reviews en 14 días con levi, pero solo me deja ver 37, estoy frustrada! me enoje al punto de borrar mi cuenta y subirlos en otro lado, ya que, es muy molesto no ver nada y dejarles sin respuesta. Siento que es una grosería de mi parte no contestarles, si se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme porque no contestarles?  
Espero solucionar esto.

 **Reviews** :

 **Portgas D. Raven:** Pues muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic, esta escrito con todo my love por el Riren/Ereri ;D, pues no te hago esperar, aquí el capi, el último :´)

 **Jaz-Kim** : A mi también me entristece, pero habrá otra parte ;D, con más suke y una suegra entrometida, yo también los esperaba, como dije esto lo re-escribí, y me preguntaba si en 2015 estaba medio fumada.

jajaja es que son tremendos, tienen una buena química sexual, al menos eso me han contado ;).

Aquí el final, espero te haya gustado.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Pues ya lees puse que encontró, una linda colita de gato para animar a Levi y vaya que se le animo, digo le gusto.

Pues no lo toques, tendremos 7 días más con ellos. Mi regalo de... no cumpleaños(?

 **Me faltan dos reviews por contestar, una disculpa enorme a esas personas, no saben lo mal que me siento, espero resolver esto pronto. revise unos fic´s y creo no soy la única, espero fanfic resuelva esto.**

 **No se cuando suba el próximo fic, estoy muy concentrada con unos nuevos que tengo, y como mis otros fic no están terminados quiero al menos adelantarlos.**

* * *

Nos vemos

Harye lee. Akire furura esposa mía, si me has dejado un review, solo me dejan ver el que me dejaste en Mis dos padres.

Lamento eso.


End file.
